The Past and the Future
by malpal
Summary: Ginny Weasley has suffered a great loss and it is now in the hands of Draco Malfoy to find the best way to help her.
1. Chapter 1

1**CHAPTER 1**

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed staring at the shabby walls that enclosed her. She sniffed and used her sleeve to wipe off the remaining tears that were left on her face. She closed her eyes and held her hands together tightly. She would not think anymore about them, if she did then she would start crying all over again. She tried to swallow down the big lump that was lodged in her throat, but it was no use. She let her head fall into her hands and the torrent of tears escaped her already swollen, red eyes. She fell to the floor in pure despair. She laid her head against the cool floor while her mind saw the images of her dead family.

"Everybody is gone, everybody," she whispered to herself. Then as soon as it started it stopped. She laid on the floor, her face completely blank. Her eyes never wavered from the spot on the wall that she seemed to be transfixed with. After what seemed like hours, she finally blinked and truly looked at her surroundings. She pushed herself off from the floor and wiped her nose on her shirt. She took in a deep breath and breathed out slowly. She grabbed the two suitcases that were lying on her bed and ran out her bedroom door without a single glance backward.

She raced down the stairs, eager to get outside. She didn't want to remember how her family laid on the ground, their dead lifeless eyes looking up... "Stop it," she ordered herself out loud. She unconsciously stopped on the staircase but then continued moving. She got into the kitchen and stared at the table where her mother had laid. She shook her head angrily and without another moments pause ran out the front door.

Outside her friend Hermione Granger stood leaning against a car. Hermione looked up when she heard Ginny running. Ginny stopped a few feet away from Hermione and tried to remind herself that Hermione was just as distraught. Hermione was married to Ron, Ginny's brother. At the thought of Ron Ginny's lower lip started to quiver and Hermione narrowed her eyes to it and said, "Oh Gin!" With that said the two ladies flung themselves into each others arms. They both cried and afterward both of their shirts were damp. They then reluctantly pulled away with mournful faces. Without a word Hermione opened the door for Ginny and Ginny slowly set herself in the car. Hermione walked around to the other side and opened the car door. She sat herself down and put the keys into the ignition but didn't start the car. She sat back into the seat and looked out Ginny's window for one last look at the Burrow. "Can we please go Hermione. Please," Ginny asked as she turned to her with a pleading look. Hermione smiled ruefully while she reached out a hand to touch Ginny's hair.

"Yeah, we're leaving." Hermione took her hand back and started the car and pulled away from the Burrow with sadness in their hearts.

After a few hours of driving Hermione stopped the car in front of a small homey house. The two women got out of the car. Hermione collected Ginny's bags from the backseat and motioned for Ginny to follow her. Ginny silently followed Hermione as she listened to the birds chirping to one another in the few trees that surrounded the Granger household. The small house was yellow with white shutters and a small white porch and a small white swing. Hermione led her around the house to the back. The garage doors were open and Hermione's car and another car sat, while there was space enough for another car.

Hermione sat a bag down and opened the door with her free hand. She shoved the door open, picked up the remaining bag, and walked into what looked like a kitchen. The blue and white tiles sparkled with newness and the light blue walls gave off a certain cheerfulness to the room. The entire room was spick and span. There were no dishes piled up in the sink nor was there food or remnants of an earlier meal on the table nothing compared to the Burrow. Ginny inwardly cringed when she began to think of her home.

An archway led them to a cozy living room, with two overstuffed green armchairs and a matching couch. The walls were a light green while the carpet was a deep forest color. A television sat on an entertainment center, Ginny was just about ready to investigate the T.V. when a tall petite woman with blue eyes and long blonde hair, swept back into a neat ponytail, stepped into the room.

The woman had on khaki slacks and a white sleeveless sweater. Her black sandals showed off her pink toenails, and her fingernails also painted a light pink. The woman smiled at her with much love and affection that almost brought tears to Ginny's eyes once again today. "You must be Ginny, my name is Helen and my husband, who is at the office, is Dan. We're so happy to have you stay with us." Helen looked nervously to her daughter, who gave her an encouraging nod, and her gaze went back to Ginny expectantly.

Ginny managed a polite smile, "I'm so grateful to you for allowing me to stay here." Tears began to swim in her eyes, and she furiously began to blink them away. Helen looked at her sympathetically and with no other warning, Ginny was surrounded with hugs and kisses by Helen.

After Hermione physically had to remove her mother from Ginny, Hermione led her up to the guest room. Hermione opened the door, to a room with soft red walls and a brilliantly red carpet. The bed was a king sized canopy, with red sheets and gold hangings. The large window that was surrounded by a rich red curtains, looked out onto a beautiful garden. A mahogany desk sat facing the window with large empty bookcase beside it.

"I did some adjustments to the room, to make it more comfortable. You notice the Gryffindor colors?"

Ginny truly smiled, "yeah I noticed. Thanks 'Mione." Hermione looked truly happy to see that smile on Ginny.

"The bathroom is right next door and my room is across the hall. Mum and Dad's room is downstairs." Hermione looked at the black clock hanging on the wall that said it was 4:05. "Dinner will be done at about 4:30, if you need anything just ask."

"Uh...can I hang up pictures?"

Hermione looked around and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't see why not."

Hermione was about to leave when Ginny put a hand on her arm, "Hermione, thanks so much for everything. I couldn't have done it without you." Hermione smiled and patted Ginny's hand.

"What are friends for?" With that she exited the room and shut the door behind her.

Ginny walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She sank into it and with a sigh flung herself backwards onto the silky sheets. She looked at her bags on the floor and resolutely got up and began to unpack. She looked around and noticed a dresser and gathered her clothes out of her bags and piled them into the five large drawers. Then she took all her books and put them on the shelves, then began to rifle through her bags for her other necessity's. She took out her stuffed bear that she had since she was a kid. It was old and raggedy and it's left eye was precariously hanging by a thread. She put the bear called Snuggles on the center of the bed and took out her toothpaste, toothbrush etc. With that the last things in her bags was her jewelry and her pictures. She sat the jewelry box on the stand next to her bed and then dragged out her piles of pictures.

One picture was of her whole family, smiling and waving at Ginny. They seemed to be really happy which caused tears to well up in Ginny's eyes. She set the picture on the desk with others of her and certain family members. Then she took out a Quidditch poster and put it up on the wall, it easily connected to the wall with no aid, for the backings of magical posters had a special substance that attached itself to walls. Finally, out came a picture of her, Ron, Harry Potter, and Hermione. They smiled at each other, giving high-fives, and laughing. Ginny smiled and also placed it onto the full desktop. Ginny stepped back to enjoy her work when she heard Helen call, "Ginny, Hermione time to eat." Ginny went to the door and opened it just as Hermione was opening hers. They smiled at each other and headed downstairs together.

At the table, Ginny was introduced to Dan, Hermione's father. He was a kind man with a round face and glasses that perched on top of his nose. His checkered shirt and dark slacks made him look very old, while his dark hair and sparkly blue eyes made him seem younger. He nodded a greeting to her and sat down at the table. Helen sat the steaming pot crock onto the table and sat down herself. Dan lifted the top off and Ginny looked to see what was inside. She saw potatoes, carrots, and roast beef, "this is my favorite meal," Ginny pointed out loud.

Helen's face lighted up, "Oh good, I was so worried." Helen flashed a smile to her husband and they began to eat. They all asked each other how their day went and soon Ginny began to feel like she was part of the family. After finishing her meal she pushed her plate back and leaned back in her chair. She began to get up to clear away her spot when Hermione got up and took it instead.

"It's my turn this week to clear the table. Tomorrow it'll be your turn."

"Good," Ginny replied. She didn't want to feel pampered. She looked out the kitchen window, it was such a beautiful day out, it was a shame to be cooped up inside. She turned to Helen, "do you mind if I go outside and maybe walk a block?"

Helen smiled and patted her shoulder, "of course not dear." Ginny was about to walk out when she heard Helen say, "Oh Ginny do take a coat. It's a bit nippy out there." Ginny turned around smiling, "okay." She sprinted up the stairs and into her room to grab a light blue coat, and back down the stairs and out the door.

The wind felt good on Ginny's face but she was immensely glad that she decided to wear a coat. She walked down the street looking at all the houses and the kids playing. Across the street she saw a playground and immediately began to walk towards it. There were few kids playing on it, and even fewer parents watching them. Ginny frowned and thought to herself 'these kids look way to young to be playing by themselves'. Ginny shook her head and proceeded on her way to a swing. She sat down on it, dangling her feet over the ground. She pursed her lips and tried to remember a time when she didn't like playing outside. She was always an outside kid, she didn't like to be shut inside all the time. She rested her head on the chain that held the swing up and immediately fell asleep.

When she woke up the sky was dark and she immediately got to her feet. "Oh no, I should have been back hours ago. They're probably worried sick." She kicked at the ground and began to make her way back to the house, while going through an acceptable apology in her head.

Ginny walked up the Granger driveway and to the back door. She began to reach for the doorknob when she realized the door was slightly ajar. 'Did I forget to close the door behind me', she thought to herself, her eyebrows knitted in concentration. She slowly pushed the door open and was greeted with an unsettling silence. She looked around the dark kitchen. Not a single light was on, surely they hadn't gone to bed yet. Despite Ginny's rational thinking she began to get an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She walked through the kitchen and into the living room. Nothing that she could see was out of the ordinary, "Hermione." She called out, "Helen, Dan." When nobody answered she began to get scared. "Hermione, Helen, Dan," she called out even louder. "Hermione!" Hele..."

Ginny then tripped over something and fell face first into the dining room table. Ginny groaned and reached out to touch her bruised forehead. She got up and proceeded to look for the light switch that muggles used. She fumbled for it but finally came across it, when she flicked it on and turned around to see what she tripped over, she fell back into the wall in horror. The floor, wall, and table, everything was caked in blood. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Finally her voice managed to work and she yelled, "HELP!!!" She staggered across the room, to the object that she tripped over. Knowing what she would see but greatly fearing it, her eyes came in contact with the lifeless body of Helen Granger. Though it was hard to see past the blood, she could see the hair and eyes. Ginny let out another scream and shifted into the living room again to see Dan Granger near the door, he too was covered in blood.

Ginny then looked to the staircase to see Hermione laying on the steps. "NO!!!" Ginny flung herself onto the dead body and lifted Hermione's head, "no, you can't leave me too. Please Hermione, I need you, please." Ginny's hands were covered in blood as she stepped back from the body of her best friend. Tears fell down from her eyes and she wiped them away causing her to leave blood smears on her face. Ginny fell to the floor in heart racking sobs. "No, not again. Please, Oh God no, not again. No, not again." That was how the neighbors found her and then later the police and paramedics. They saw a small red-headed girl covered in blood rocking back and forth...back and forth...

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk with his hands nervously tapping on the wood surface. His usually sparkling eyes were lost of all their glimmer. His face was contorted in distraught. His office opened and in walked Snape, McGonagall, and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore lifted his head wearily to look at them all. He lifted a hand and gestured to the seats in front of him. "Please sit down," McGonagall looked slightly worried while the other two men kept their emotions well in check.

They all sat down in chairs waiting for Dumbledore to customarily offer them a treat or tea, but it never came. The old man looked at them with sorrow in his dull blue eyes. "As you know since Voldemort's death we have many Death Eaters who believe that they are faithful followers, and because of this they are killing many people. Their targets: brilliant wizards who came from this school. Five years ago there was the murder of the whole Weasley clan except for the young one Ginny." McGonagall gasped as she put her hands to her heart.

"Albus it can't be true? Why didn't you tell us about it? It's been five years."

Albus put up a hand, "yes, Minerva, it has been five years. I didn't feel it necessary to talk about it. While the Ministry of Magic is trying to cover it up along with the other raids."

McGonagall looked outraged, "how could they..." Malfoy put a calming hand on the arm of the Transfiguration professor.

"As I said Ginny is the only remaining Weasley. A few days after that she was taken into the Granger household. That night they were attacked, they all died except for Ginny Weasley." Once McGonagall heard that she was out of her chair.

"Hermione Granger is dead? She was so exceptionally talented how could she die by the hand of a death eater. How can this be Albus, how can this be?" With that she collapsed into her chair in sobs. Snape looked very uncomfortable, while Malfoy put an understanding arm around the woman.

Malfoy looked at Dumbledore and said, "you don't think that Ginny Weasley is behind this, do you Albus?"

Dumbledore looked extremely stricken, "that's not a question that I can answer Draco. But it is one that I am afraid we must find out. We need to know who is behind these raids and soon." McGonagall looked up from her hands and glared at Dumbledore.

"No, no Albus I will not believe that she is an informant for the Death Eaters!" Dumbledore looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Minerva, I don't want it to be true as much as you, but we have to know. I can't overlook the evidence, she was possessed by Tom Riddle her first year here. Plus she was at both scenes of the crime and remained unharmed both times. Even though the muggle defense, I believe they're called police men, has ruled her out as a suspect the magical world can not."

Snape looked at Dumbledore, his face grimmer than usual, "what do you propose we do Albus?" Dumbledore clasped his hands together and put them to his lips. He pondered for a moment and brought his hands back down away from his face.

"Ginny Weasley left the wizarding world after her last year at Hogwarts. I believe that she is now a librarian at a muggle library but I do not know where. I'm sure that she does not want to be found by any magical person. But since our beloved Madame Pince has passed away just recently, we need somebody to run the school library before the students get here. I want to offer Miss Weasley a job here. Draco it sickens me to say this, but I would like you to get close to her, romantically if at all possible. While Severus brews up a Veritaserum potion for Miss Weasley and we can truly find out what happened. Minerva, since you were her head of house I would like you to be her confidant. I want you three to find her and she needs to come here. If she doesn't than the Ministry of Magic will have to step in and I don't want that. That's all you may leave."

"Albus, I can't..." Malfoy started as he shook his head in disgust, but Snape placed a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to keep quiet.

The three professors slowly got up, not quite sure what they had all taken in. One by one they left the office until all that was left was a pondering Albus Dumbledore. "Am I doing the right thing? Am I doing the right thing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Ginny woke up Monday morning to the shrill sound of her alarm clock. After five years she had become pleasantly acclimated to life in the muggle world. She flipped off the covers and padded in her bare feet down the hall and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a bagel and some butter. She popped the bagel into the toaster and turned on the coffee pot. After buttering her bagel and pouring her cup of coffee she went out onto the front porch to watch the sun rise like she did every morning. She sat down on the porch steps eating her bagel and drinking her warm coffee.

She loved where she lived. The forest in front of her was littered with animals and birds that sang beautifully. The best part though was that she had no neighbors, she was all alone. That should have made her happy because it usually did, but at that moment it made her feel depressed. She sighed and collected her empty coffee cup and brushed the crumbs off her pajamas and went inside. She put the cup in the sink and went into her room.

She dressed in an ankle length, blue, floral skirt, and a light blue short sleeved shirt. She slipped her feet into her sandals and swept her long, curly, red hair back into a neat bun. She put on her glasses, that she used for work and after brushing her teeth, she grabbed her purse and was out the door.

She got into her red, six year old, jeep Toyota and turned on the ignition. She had to admit the hardest thing for her in the muggle world was having to learn how to drive. She backed out of her driveway and got on the right side of the road. Coming to the States was the best thing that Ginny ever did. She lived out in the country and worked in a nice quiet little town, in a small library. Life was good, Ginny told herself.

Once getting to the library, she unlocked the library doors and flipped the sign over so it said. YES, WE'RE OPEN. She went behind the counter and flipped on all the lights. She put her purse in a little compartment and began to code and catalog certain books that she forgot to do yesterday. She was putting away books when she heard the door open. She thought nothing of it and went back to putting the books away.

She then saw a man waiting at the desk, she sighed and set the books down to go help him. The man had bright blonde hair and dressed impeccably for a small town library. She thought that he seemed familiar but she put that thought in the back of her head. She was walking over to him and started to ask, "sir can I help you with..." The man turned around and she saw the face of her worst enemy. Draco Malfoy.

"No, no, I don't know why you're here but just get out." She walked back to her books visibly shaking. She had a hard time putting them away when she felt a warm hand atop of hers. Quickly she snatched it back and glared at the man known as Malfoy. "Get out," Ginny hissed at him. Malfoy playfully looked taken aback.

"You don't even know what I'm here for."

Ginny walked passed him, "and I don't care either. I'm done with the magical world." She looked around her making sure no muggles were in hearing range.

Malfoy shrugged, "well, it's all good. You probably can't do magic anymore anyways." Ginny whipped around to glare at him.

"Of course I can still do magic, but that's not the point, I won't be baited like that." She walked behind her desk, furiously pulling out books from the in box. She was checking them in when he went behind the desk and stood beside her. She looked at him and said, "you're not allowed back here. Back, get back." She hit him with a book until he was out from behind the desk. He had his hands raised up with a scared look on his face.

"Wow, I've been attacked by a snarling librarian with a book. Some good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I am."

Ginny looked up at him, "your a DADA teacher?" Malfoy put his hands down and onto the counter top.

"Yep," he nodded, "two years now."

She looked at him suspiciously, "hmm, congratulations." He nodded smugly rubbing his fingernails onto his shirt.

"I know, I know, I'm just so good." Ginny snorted in amusement, and Malfoy looked appalled. Ginny let out a giggle but immediately covered her mouth with her hands. She hadn't giggled in quite some time. She heard the door open and a woman carrying a little boy which she knew to be Mrs. Higgins and her son Charlie. She waved to them both and looked back to Malfoy.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "what do you want Malfoy?"

He stood up and raised his eyebrows, "maybe I shouldn't tell you. Since you were so rude to me."

Ginny shrugged, "okay," and she went back to checking in the books. Malfoy waited a moment and then leaned back onto the counter.

"Okay you got it out of me, I'll tell you. You work a hard bargain." Ginny couldn't help but smile, though she tried to hide it. "Madame Pince, you know the librarian at Hogwarts?" Ginny glanced at Mrs. Higgins and Charlie who were looking curiously at them looked away.

"Hush," Ginny whispered to Draco, "this is a library," and she discreetly pointed and mouthed 'muggles'. He nodded and leaned in closer, till they were almost nose to nose.

"Well Madame Pince passed away and we need a new librarian."

Ginny lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry about Madame Pince, but if you're here to recruit me to be a librarian at Hogwarts, you're wasting you're breathe." With that she leaned back to see Mrs. Higgins and Charlie waiting to be checked out. "Move out of the way," she said to Malfoy.

He looked behind him and gave Mrs. Higgins an apologetic smile. Mrs. Higgins just giggled and set her books on the counter. Ginny glared at Malfoy, he was such a flirt, an amazingly handsome flirt. Ginny blinked and shook her head to throw that thought away.

She smiled at Mrs. Higgins, "how are you doing Mrs. Higgins? How's the husband?" Mrs. Higgins smiled and glanced back at Malfoy. "Oh he's fine," and she didn't say another word. After checking them out and they were about to leave she said, "oh, Charlie I almost forgot." The little boy came running back to the counter and looked up. Ginny opened a jar of suckers behind the counter, and leaned over the top to see him. "Here you go, but you have to ask mummy if it's ok." He looked to his mother and she nodded with a smile.

Ginny gave him the sucker, and the mother said, "what do you say Charlie?"

He smiled a big grin and said sweetly, "thank you Miss Weasley."

Ginny smiled and replied, "you're quite welcome." He ran off to his mother, and held her hand as he glanced back at Ginny with a smile. Ginny smiled again and waved to him. Malfoy looked at the kid and back at her.

"Cute kid, you know what you did back there almost brought a tear to my eye." He mocked while whipping away a fake tear. She stuck her tongue out and slapped him playfully on the arm. He rubbed with an expression of feigned pain. "Oww, do you work out or what. That hurt, attacked again by a librarian." He leaned back onto the counter top and said, "so what do you think about the position at Hogwarts?" Ginny gulped and leaned back, away from him.

"I...I...can't. I can't go back to the wizarding world."

Malfoy's eyes held real sincerity, "yes you can. You can do anything if you set your mind to it." Ginny looked down at her intertwining hands.

"No," she said as her lips started to tremble, "you don't understand. You don't know I... I just can't." Malfoy reached across and pushed a piece of hair, that escaped from her bun, behind her ear.

"You'd be surprised about what I would understand. Just think about it, that's all I ask." He left the countertop and was out the door before she could process what just happened. She suddenly felt very alone, she laid her head on the countertop and did what she hadn't done in five years. She cried.

Malfoy entered his chambers and slumped into the nearest chair by the fire. He was close to sleep when he opened his eyes and saw Dumbledore's head in the fire. Malfoy jumped and put his hands in his face. He could hear Dumbledore chuckling and he lifted his head with a smirk. "What do you want Albus? I just got back, I'm tired, I'm pissed, and I'm hungry." Dumbledore chuckled once more then became serious.

"I wanted to know what Miss Weasley said." Malfoy looked at him, then leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"She said that she doesn't want to come. She looked positively frightened to even think about coming back to the wizarding world."

Albus let out a sigh, "so you don't think she'll come?"

Malfoy looked Dumbledore in the eyes and said, "oh no, she'll come." He looked then beyond Dumbledore, beyond the room, beyond anything that he could see. "She'll come."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Ginny nervously stood before her fireplace with Floo powder in her hands. Though because she was shaking she was getting powder all over the floor. She cursed and dipped her hand into the bowl for more powder. A week ago she put in her resignation. They weren't that sad to see her go so she was glad to leave. She had her bags and her wand and all her books. She was ready to go to Hogsmeade, but she was frightened. "Ginny what are you doing? Oh great now you're talking to yourself out loud that's just great, now people will really think you're crazy." She nodded resolutely and squared her shoulders, prepared to go through with this. She threw the powder into the fireplace and spoke loud and clear, "Madame Rosemerta's!" Ginny stepped into the large fireplace and was immediately swept up and away.

She landed hard on the floor of Madame Rosemerta's. She got up slowly and brushed off the soot and dust from her clothes. She looked up to see an entire room full of people watching her expectantly. She smiled shakily and picked up her bags and walked outside. She turned her head and saw Hogwarts, which she hadn't seen for four years. She caught her breathe and smiled up at the sky. She was finally home. She walked through the gates of Hogwarts and down the pebbly road until she reached the large red doors of the school. She set down her bags and paused before the great doors. Did she really want to do this? She sighed and reached a hand up and rapped on the large door.

Professor McGonagall opened the door to see Ginny Weasley standing before her. McGonagall looked much older than Ginny remembered her as. She had the dark emerald robes and her hair tightly in a bun but her eyes gave her away. They seemed to shine with compassion and sympathy...with pity. 'She knows', Ginny thought, 'she knows about my family and the Grangers.' McGonagall's face softened and she gave her a rare smile. "Come, come in Ginny, I'm so happy to see that you have accepted the position as librarian." Ginny nodded in response, she didn't trust these people anymore, there was something odd going on, and she would find out what. She collected her bags and followed McGonagall inside.

"Oh, it was awful when Madame Pince died. We had a large funeral for her, because she deserved it. Do you know that she has been with us for sixty-two years? That's almost as long as I've been alive. It's a shame, It's a terrible shame. But now we have someone who is very competent, a librarian already. I do believe though if you need some assistance, Madame Pince left some notes in one of her drawers." Ginny looked shocked though tried to hide it. She didn't know McGonagall to ever say so much at one time. She noticed though how she wrung her hands every couple of minutes. She narrowed her eyes and pondered, something was not right. Something was terribly wrong.

"Ah, here we are," they stopped before a painting of a beautiful little blonde haired girl.

The girl in the portrait giggled, "password?" She jumped up and down twirling her hair, and causing Ginny to smile. She looked to McGonagall for the password.

She shook her head, "make up one."

Ginny pondered for a second, "amo mi familia." The portrait opened and Ginny stepped through followed by McGonagall.

She looked at Ginny and asked, "what does your password mean?"

Ginny looked around the spacious room to finally settle her gaze on McGonagall, "it means I love my family." McGonagall looked quite taken aback as if that was the answer she did not have in mind.

"Well your right next door to the library and dinner is at the usual time in the Great Hall, hope to see you there." Before McGonagall left through the portrait Ginny put a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped through the roof.

"Is something the matter Professor?"

McGonagall shook her head, "no, I might be catching a cold though. I must be going though, I'll see you at dinner." With that said she hurried through the portrait and the picture was shut. Ginny looked around her room not feeling at all comfortable. What was going on here?

McGonagall came storming into Dumbledore's office not bothering to check to see who else was in the room. "I won't do it Albus, I can't! That girl is no snitch!"

Dumbledore looked at her through his moon shaped glasses, "it seems you're not the only one here. Draco seems to think that also." McGonagall looked at Malfoy while she breathed loudly, trying to get in sufficient air. She collapsed into the chair next to him and looked to Albus sorrowfully.

"Do you know what her password is? It almost broke my heart, if I'm saying this correctly she said, amo mi familia. It means I love my family. Is that the mind of a snitch?" Albus put his hands together for lack of anything else to do.

"Minerva, I realize this is hard on you but we can never really be sure. I hate to do this, I truly do, but we need to know. And if we don't find out then somebody else will try and it won't be as nice." McGonagall looked away with her chin on her palm.

Malfoy looked up at the tall ceiling, "do you think she knows?" McGonagall looked at him as did Dumbledore.

Dumbledore frowned and said, "for her sake...I hope she does not."

Ginny looked around the spacious room and was glad to see that it was well furnished already. There was a large window overlooking the school grounds and a desk set up before it. She thought that was nice. She could do her work while she looked out at the view. There was no couch but there was two large chairs that sat by the fire. She neared the fireplace and got out her wand. She thought for a moment and remembered the spell for fire. A few seconds later she smiled at her success. She sat in one of the squishy chairs and sank down into it. She dragged one of her bags next to her and opened it to find her glasses and the book that she had recently been reading. It was a muggle book which she seemed to love so much. It was The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien. She slipped on her glasses and she opened the book to the page she left off and immediately became engrossed. A couple hours later she glanced at her watch to see that she was five minutes late for dinner. She jumped out of her chair and set the book and glasses down on the small table between the two chairs. She looked down at her jeans, sandals, and red T-shirt. She put her red hair in a pony tail after finding a hair tie. She opened the portrait and stepped out into the cold hallway. Luckily her chambers were near the Great Hall so she was only ten minutes late.

She walked into the Great Hall to find all the staff staring at her. She was starting to find this very aggravating. She walked slowly to the staff table and sat in the last chair that was inevitably next to Snape, who was the only one to not have noticed her. She glared at them all, "take a picture it lasts longer!" They reared back and began to have meaningless conversation with the person next to them. Ginny speared a piece of ham and slammed it down on her plate and took a long drink of her Butterbeer. She wiped her mouth with her arm and sent a glare at Snape who seemed to have been watching her with amusement. He merely smirked at her anger and went back to eating his meal. She set her fork down and leaned her head against her hand. She found that she was no longer hungry anymore so she pushed her chair back and strode from the room and the staring eyes of her colleagues.

She fled to the library which also seemed to serve as her refuge. She sniffled a little and was amazed to find that she was hurting. She thought that those people in there were her friends, 'I guessed wrong' she thought.

She began to look through the many books that littered the room. She ran her fingers over the dusty books and smiled. This was where she belonged. She went over to one of the student tables and sat down.

She remembered when her, Hermione, Ron, and Harry would sit at this table and talk about classes or other events that were bothering them. They would sit there sometimes plotting ways that they could get Snape fired or find a curse that they could use on Malfoy. She realized that she shouldn't be here. This place was supposed to be Hermione's. She was supposed to be the one to take over for Pince. She was supposed to have a happy marriage with Ron and have three or more kids by now. But she couldn't because she was dead. Ginny's shoulders sagged and a mournful sob escaped her mouth. "It was all my fault, it was all my fault." Suddenly she felt strong warm arms encase her and she clung to it. She needed to feel connected to someone, to be cared for. She sobbed into the shirt of her savior and didn't even bother to see who it was. The person stroked her hair and didn't say phrases like, 'it'll all be all right' or 'just let it all out,' he just held her. After a few minutes of crying she stopped and held onto the person, having an insane thought of just staying there forever. No, she told herself, she finally found the strength to lean back and she stared up into the warm gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

He reached out a hand to touch her face. For a moment she closed her eyes and relished the touch, but soon snapped out of it. She leaned back away from him, and got up from the table. She was beginning to make her way out of the library when Malfoy asked, "what's all your fault?" Ginny stopped in mid step. She didn't think any one heard her.

She said as coldly as possible, "none of your damn business," and walked out the door leaving behind a very dejected Malfoy.

The next morning Ginny woke up feeling much better then she did the day before. The bed she was sleeping on was very comfortable and incredibly large. Ginny snuggled deeper into the black satin sheets and smiled. "I could stay here all day," she said out loud. She sighed and closed her eyes for just a moment she told herself. "Just for a moment."

_She was in the bathroom and she felt happy once again. The bathtub was as large as an in-ground medium sized pool. There were faucets on the side of the "pool" for scent, bubbles, and she wasn't quite sure what else so she just turned them all on. She immediately threw off her clothes and dove into her "pool." She swam a couple of laps but suddenly got overwhelmed by bubbles. It got so bad that she couldn't see the actual bathroom. The bubbles were everywhere, she struggled to swim to the edge and turn off the faucets but she couldn't move. "This is ridiculous, I'm going to die by bubbles." She continued to tread water but she didn't know how long she could do that. What was she going to do? Suddenly she thought she heard her name through the portrait, and she yelled, "HELP! HELP I'M IN THE BATHROOM! Oh it's no use whoever it is doesn't know my password." She groaned, but then heard a familiar voice at her bathroom door. _

"_Ginny? It's Draco, do you need something?" _

"_Draco?" She was about to ask how he got in there but decided to ask later. _

"_Come in, I need help." She heard the door open and a loud laugh. "It's not funny," she growled. Then she heard him laugh even louder. _

"_Oh yes it is, you turned on all the faucets didn't you? I did that myself once, luckily I was close to the side and it didn't get nearly as bad as this." _

_He let out another howl of laughter until Ginny yelled, "quit laughing and turn off the faucets!" _

"_Ok, ok, hold your britches. Wait you're not wearing any." Ginny growled because she could just see his smirk. All of a sudden she felt a large splash right next to her and she screamed. She pushed some of the bubbles out of her way and saw Malfoy's head. "MALFOY!" _

_He smiled and held up his hand, "I know, I know. I have my wand though." He reached down for it and his face went pale. _

"_What, what did you lose it?" _

_He smiled nervously, "uh...would you be mad if I did?" Ginny let out a scream and put her hands around his neck. He pushed her off and held his hands toward her. _

"_Listen, it can't have gone far, let's just search for it." She glared at him and turned away from him and searched for the wand. She put her hands out relying on her sense of touch and not her sense of sight. She slowly felt a hand on her butt caressing it. _

"_Malfoy, my butt is not your wand." _

_He chuckled and squeezed her butt cheek, "but this is nicer to hold." She was just about to reach around and slap him when she felt the wand. _

"_I found it!" She grabbed it and turned around. _

"_Great, now give it to me." She slapped him hard on the face. _

"_There, now here's the wand." _

_He rubbed his red cheek, "Ow, I need to learn some physical self defense." She smirked and handed over his wand. He grabbed it and said a few well chosen words and all the bubbles disappeared, though the bad thing was that she was naked and he could see through the clear water. He smiled mischievously at her. _

"_Keep your eyes up Malfoy and swim to the side." He smiled once again and did as he was told. He pushed himself out of the "pool" and got a towel for himself. "Turn around," Ginny said to Malfoy once she was at the side. _

_Malfoy made it look like he was pondering something when he said, "no, I think I'll stay for the show." _

_Ginny smiled, "fine." She climbed out of the pool and Malfoy's jaw went slack. He stared at her firm, large breasts and her muscular legs and arms. He stared at her flat stomach and the triangle of hair just below it. She walked right up to him, making sure to invade his space, when she reached around him and took a towel off of the rack. She didn't bother putting it around her but instead began to dry off her body. She then put a hand behind Malfoy's neck and pushed him close to her body. "Kiss me Draco," and his lips instantly captured hers. His arms went around her pushing her so close to him that she could feel his erection. She moaned into his mouth when his tongue darted out to meet hers. _

"_Ginny," he groaned, "Ginny, Ginny."_

Ginny sat up in bed to find Malfoy leaning over her. She screamed and he jumped back.

He held up his hands, "whoa, hold on. You sure do have a good set of lungs there."

She pulled up her blankets, "it was just a dream," she whispered to herself.

Malfoy looked concerned, "did you have a nightmare?" Ginny looked up at him and her whole face went red.

"I can't say a nightmare." Ginny gave him a confused look, "how did you get in here?"

Malfoy looked at her and shrugged, "what did you mean last night when you said it was all your fault."

Ginny's face went pale, "that's not the same. You're trespassing, so get out."

Malfoy shook his head, "I only came here because Dumbledore wants to see you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "oh he does, does he. That's mighty wide of him." Ginny's admiration for Dumbledore had continually gone down the drain since she got to Hogwarts. "Well if Dumbledore wants to see me than I must go." Malfoy continued to stand there as if he had something else to say. "Anything else" Ginny asked.

Malfoy looked down, "no, nothing else." He walked out of the room and she heard the portrait slam shut. She flopped back onto her pillow, today the students would be coming and she had to look her best. She pushed the sheets off of her and walked into the bathroom. She stared warily at the "pool" and decided not to turn on any of the faucets.

After a quick bath she hurried up and got dressed, in a long black skirt, a white short sleeved button up shirt, and her crisp black robes. The skirt came to her ankle and she whirled around allowing it to fly around her. She giggled and continued on with her morning routine. She put her hair back into a severe bun on top of her head and slipped on her black rectangle shaped glasses. She laced up her Victorian style boots and applied some makeup and was on her way to the Great Hall. Breakfast was being served so she didn't have time to see Dumbledore, 'Darn' she thought sarcastically.

She entered the Great Hall with her head held high. Defying anyone to even look at her wrong. She wished she knew what was going on. Maybe that's what Dumbledore had to tell her, now she felt immature. Surely Dumbledore would tell her what the problem was. That's what he was there for. She slipped into a chair that happened to be between McGonagall and Malfoy. She nodded to them both and started to pile eggs and bacon onto her plate.

She looked down the table for coffee. She would need at least three cups to get her through the day. She saw the pot at the end of the table by Snape. She got up out of her chair to the coffee, just as she was about to pour herself a cup it was torn out of her hands by Snape. He poured himself a cup and gave it back to her. She looked at him, appalled by his behavior, "that's ok, it wasn't like I was in the process of pouring myself some coffee. You know just because I was here first doesn't mean that you can't rip it out of my hand and take some for yourself and leave none for me," she said with biting sarcasm. He merely lifted his cup in a salute to her and went on with his breakfast. She slammed her cup down on the table and sat down in her seat. She furiously crammed her food into her mouth but almost choked so she slowed down.

Malfoy looked at her absently atop the paper he was reading. He pushed his full cup of coffee towards her. "You can have mine, I didn't drink from it." She looked down at it and then up at him.

"But aren't you going to drink it?"

He shook his head, "Naw, I hate coffee I just get it because it makes me look cool." He flashed her a dazzling smile and for a moment there, she couldn't breathe. She slowly took the cup and smiled shyly.

"Thanks," she put some sugar and creamer into it, and drank it while she thought of what just transpired. She always thought that Malfoy was some brainless twit, who didn't have an ounce of decency in his body. Well he used to be like that she thought, but now he seemed relatively nice.

As she continued to think she didn't notice the person coming up behind until she felt the hand on her shoulder. She screamed and nearly spilt her coffee all over herself. She turned around to see a chuckling Dumbledore, "I'm sorry my dear. I didn't mean to startle, but if you would meet me in my office I would like to discuss some things with you, if you don't mind."

She smiled shakily up at him, "no, I'll be there in a few minutes."

He nodded, "take your time, I'm in no rush," and he left the room and she was surprised to see that she and Malfoy were the only ones in the room. He glanced over at the table from behind his paper and began to meticulously fold his paper up. He was in mid-rise from his chair when he looked down at her.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me today?" She looked up at Malfoy suspiciously, but she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Sure, when did you want to go?" He looked at his watch and frowned.

"Well I have to get my classroom ready so I'd say about 2:00, does that sound good?"

She smiled, "yeah that sounds fine." She got out of her chair taking a last sip of her coffee and was walking out of the room when she noticed that Malfoy was walking beside her.

He grinned and said, "I'll walk you to Dumbledore's. You can never know what might pop out at you, so you'll need a strong man by your side."

She laughed, "if you find any let me know."

He put on a shocked face and said in a feminine voice, "well I never." They continued in comfortable silence, just happy with each others company. When she came to Dumbledore's office he was continuing on until she placed a hand on his arm. He looked down at it then looked at her.

"Malfoy, I don't mean to pry, but your different from what you were in school. What made you change?"

He smiled softly and patted her hand, "we can talk about that at Hogsmeade, along with a few other topics." With that he left her there to her thoughts. 'What did he mean by other topics?' She knew though, he meant the deaths of her family and the Grangers. She didn't know if she could talk about that just yet, but if he was going to tell her about his past, it seemed only fair.

She sighed and looked at the gargoyles standing before the entrance. "Oh no," she groaned. She didn't know the password. 'This will take forever,' she thought. She flung out all the wizard, and muggle candy she could think of. After ten minutes, she was getting frustrated and deeply angry. "Hey lets try chocolate covered cockroaches?" All of a sudden the gargoyles moved and the door was opened. "You've got to be joking."

She stepped onto the revolving staircase that took her up to Dumbledore's office. She knocked and heard a distinct, "come in!" She opened the door and walked into the spacious office. She sat down in a chair before the desk and waited for Dumbledore to look up from his work.

He pushed aside some papers and folded his hands together. He smiled at her over his moon shaped glasses. His blue eyes though were not sparkling, he seemed to have aged considerably since the last time she saw him. "Over the years I always thought it nice to have guest speakers come in and I've always had the librarian make the plans for it and I was wondering if you would be up to the job?"

She shrugged, "I guess so. What would you like me to do?"

"Oh it would be simple things like decorating the gym, and enlisting people to help you. You would of course be in complete control."

She nodded, "who would be the guest speakers do you know?"

"Well we have a man named Dominus Rodendo. He finds Magical Creatures and brings them back safely and into a great environment. I thought it would be nice for the students to see what they can do after school. There's also a woman by the name of Celeste Bompio. She is a well known magical doctor who combines muggle and magical medicine."

Ginny smiled, "that would be interesting."

"I thought so, but our most recent guest is coming in, in a few weeks. I believe you know Harry Potter."

Ginny's smile immediately failed. "I don't mind working with the other two people, but I refuse to work with Harry."

Dumbledore frowned, "why forever not. I thought you two were friends?"

"Were being the key word there. We don't talk, and I have nothing to do with him."

Dumbledore sighed, "well that will be fine then. You will work with the others and I'll find someone else to work with Harry."

She smiled gratefully, "thank you Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore waved a hand at the formalness.

"Please my dear. You are a member of the staff. Call me Albus as I hope you allow me to call you Ginny."

She nodded her head and said, "is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?" She asked hoping that he would explain to her the reason behind the strange actions of the staff. Dumbledore shook his head without much thought.

"No, nothing that I can think of my dear." Ginny grew cold inside, 'fine if he's not going to tell me.' "Well better be off, much to do."

Hey all, please review because this is my first story that I've put up here and I need the constructive criticism. And I do stress CONSTRUCTIVE. Hope you all enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

She rushed out the door without a backward glance. She stepped off the stairs and walked out into the hallway heading toward the library with long strides. She unlocked the door and opened it she sat against a far wall and slid to the floor with her hands over her face. "Oh no, he's coming" she said out loud. She took deep shuddering breathes until she finally calmed down. She wiped her hands over her eyes to keep the tears from coming and she stood up. She worked on the library to keep her from thinking about Harry. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 2:00. Her face fell, she didn't really feel like going to Hogsmead, even if it was with Malfoy. "I guess I'll have to tell him."

"Tell him what," came a deep voice from the doorway. She turned around to see Malfoy leaning up against the doorframe.

She smiled weakly, "that I don't really feel like going to Hogsmeade."

He frowned, "did something happen today?" She shrugged her shoulders and tuned back around. She heard him step away from the door and she felt his hand on her upper arm gently pulling her. She looked at him and he urged, "come on. I have the perfect remedy. But you'll have to change so will I."

She looked puzzled, "dress into what?"

"Shorts and a T-shirt."

She bit her bottom lip, "I don't know Malfoy."

He patted her back, "it's ok. It will be fun."

She smiled, "ok you got me hooked."

Malfoy walked her to her room and they both slipped inside. She closed the door to her bedroom leaving him standing in the living room while she got dressed. She put on some black shorts, that came mid-thigh, and a comfy green t-shirt, and tied on a pair of white sneakers. She opened the door and saw Malfoy looking at the pictures of her family above the fireplace. "That was a good day,"

Malfoy turned around somewhat startled but recovered quickly, "you look happy."

"I was," they stood like that, in awkward silence for a couple of moments until Malfoy broke it.

"Well lets go to my room, I need to change also."

Leaving her room they walked down towards the dungeons following the dark and musty halls coming to a stop before a large portrait. "Salazar," the picture of a serpent hissed and the portrait opened allowing her to see the stone walls and floors. She walked through the entry way and stopped in the middle of the living room. Portraits of aristocratic people hung on the walls, people that had smug smiles and arched eyebrows. She turned to look at Malfoy but he had already left, assuming to his chambers.

She noticed the bookshelf against the wall and immediately was in front of it. She ran her hands along the spines and she shuddered as she felt a surge of excitement to see what was inside them. The books radiated with Dark Magic, and she let her hand fall down to her side.

"They're quite amazing aren't they," she smiled before she looked at him.

"Quite," but when she looked at him her breathe caught in her throat. He looked very handsome and somewhat rakish in his jean shorts and blue T-shirt. For a moment she stared at his chest and at the muscles that shirt showed off. She blushed and looked away but not before she saw a tatoo on his inner forearm. She quickly looked up to his face and looked back at the mark. Malfoy lifted his head high and challenged her to make something of it.

"You were a Death Eater," she spat out accusingly. His eyes flickered shut for a brief second as if in pain.

"Yes I was."

"Are you still?"

His eyes reopened with plain unadulterated rage, "do you think I would be here if I was."

She glared at him, "you could be a spy." He sighed and sank wearily onto the sofa and stared helplessly into the fireplace.

"I could be... but I'm not."

Ginny crossed her arms in front of her and swallowed nervously, "how... how can I be sure?"

He bowed his head, "you can't. All you can do is trust me."

Trust him, she almost laughed out loud. How could she trust him after all those years of cruelty to her and her friends. And now he was asking her to trust him, a Death Eater. She was about to say all this but what came out of her mouth was, "I do." He looked at her with confusion and she herself probably looked the same. But she found that she was saying the truth, she did trust him. To change the subject she looked to and pointed at the portraits. "So who are they?" Malfoy continued to stare at her but then diverted his attention to the pictures.

"I don't know, they were here when I got the rooms. I've tried to take them down but there's some greater magic keeping them here." She glanced at him and noticed that his brows connected together causing wrinkles to form on his forehead when he was trying to concentrate. He looked sort of cute. Cute? she shook herself mentally.

"Why are you down here and not up there closer to your classroom?" He smiled at her showing off his pearly white teeth.

"I find it more secluded down here. No yelling children or teachers barging in. If your farther away, they don't want to walk the distance unless they have to. Now I know why Snape spent most of his time down here."

She nodded and asked, "should we get going. There's not much time left."

He looked at the clock on the wall and back to her, "no I guess not."

They passed through the portrait and once outside Malfoy offered his hand. She looked down at it warily and then back at his face. Slowly she put her hand in his expecting it to be cold but was pleasantly surprised to find it warm.

She smiled and said, "lead the way oh wise one."

He smiled and laughed, "you know it." He lead her out the Hogwarts doors and onto the quidditch field.

He placed her against the stands and said, "wait here." She nodded and he jogged off to the right. She couldn't help but look at his butt and how it looked in those shorts. She grimaced and looked up at the sky but that didn't help keep his face from her mind. She heard him come running back and in his hands he held two brooms and wore a huge grin on his face.

When he came up to her he asked mockingly, "so, do you still remember how to fly?"

She sneered at him and grabbed the broom out of his hand, "do I still remember how to...you know I should wack you with this broom instead of fly on it. I'll have you know that I was an amazing chaser on the Gryffindor team."

She stuck her nose up in the air with a smile and gracefully hopped onto the broom and soared off into the sky. If she looked back she would have seen the look on Malfoy's face. The look of pride and, something else? Soon after he kicked off the ground and flying circles around the field. Ginny was laughing while doing loop-the-loops. She would fly around Malfoy and he would chase her. Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair, while gently slapping her in the face. Suddenly she felt a sudden jolt and she could see Malfoy's arms wrapped around her tightly. They were spinning toward the ground plummeting fast. Ginny knew she should be scared but she wasn't she was laughing. She knew that Malfoy wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. They were so close to the ground that Malfoy barely had enough time to pull up. The force of gravity though caused them to roll off their brooms and onto the grass laughing as they came to a stop in a pile.

Ginny ended up on top of Malfoy with her legs wrapped around him. His laughing eyes suddenly grew serious, she knew that it was time to get off. She rolled to the side but needed something to connect them so she laid perpendicular to him with her head on his abdomen. He smiled and began to play with her hair.

"So are we going to start the questions?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Yeah you go first," Ginny breathed out a sigh of relief.

"How did you become a Death Eater?" His hands continued to play with her hair and answered.

"My father was a Death Eater and he thought that because I was his son that I should be also. That was during the time when I was in my sixth year and wanted to be a Death Eater. I was hateful and didn't care about anyone and I wanted to swear my allegiance to the Dark Lord.

"When we apparated to the place, there were hundreds of Death Eaters and they were all in a circle. There were many gaps as if they were waiting for some people but I had a feeling that no one else was coming. My father took his place and motioned me to stand in the middle. And there standing before me was the most disgusting creature I had ever laid my eyes on."

Malfoy took a deep breath and for a moment Ginny thought that he wasn't going to continue.

"He had on a black robe like the others but his hood was down and I could see his face. His skin was a sickly green and he had no nose, his mouth was a grim line but I just knew that he had pointed teeth and a forked tongue. But the most evil thing about him were his eyes. They were blood red and they held so much hate that I was scared to look too deep into them. Under his robe a hand portuded out and a finger beckoned me to him. I slowly went to him and he hissed to me, 'my son. Do you understand the circumstances of a Death Eater, the allegiance that you owe to me?' I answered yes but inside I was screaming no. He told me to hold out my left arm while he took out his wand. On my forearm he seared the Dark Mark into my flesh. It burned and burned yet I didn't scream or even grimace because I knew that if I did Voldemort would enjoy it and I didn't want to give him that satisfaction. Afterwards I realized the mistake that I made but I couldn't go back. I did the grunt work and I..." His hands stopped and were instead brought to his face. Worried Ginny sat up and inched closer. She reached out and took his hands away from his face and into her hands.

"It's all right, you did horrible things but you've changed."

His gray eyes stared back at her, "how do you know that when I don't even know."

She smiled comfortingly, "because, if you hadn't changed, you wouldn't feel like this, guilty." She smoothed away the worry lines from his face and laid back down though closer this time, "please continue."

Malfoy touched her face lightly and started, "I've killed and I've raped. I had to watch this little ten year old girl get raped by my father. When it was my turn I couldn't do it. It was too terrible, so I put her out of her misery, I snapped her neck. I was punished for my transgression by my father and by Voldemort. It wasn't until later when I found out that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore. He was scared that I was going to turn him in but I was so happy to find someone that knew what I had been through. I told him that I didn't want to be a Death Eater I wanted to be like him. So I told my father that I wanted to be a teacher at the school and he thought it was a brilliant idea. I could keep an eye out on Snape because he wasn't very well trusted and I could also recruit people, so I became a spy for Dumbledore. But ever since the death of Voldemort I haven't been called back so I guess the Death Eaters are dead." Ginny sat up quickly with fear written all over her face.

"Oh no, they're not dead."

Puzzled Malfoy sat up, "I should know. If they had anything planned they would have told me." She grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

"No they're out there somewhere, you have to believe me."

"Ok, ok, settle down," Malfoy smoothed back her curly hair and asked, "how do you know this?"

A flash of horror shown in her eyes, "I know because... because they killed my family and Hermione's family because of me." Sympathy overcame Malfoy and he pulled her tight against his body in a rib breaking hug. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She started crying and he scolded himself for causing it. He didn't say anything as she let herself get it all out. It seemed that she hadn't cried in a long time. After a few minutes he pulled her head up to look him in the eye. He used his thumb to bush away the remaining tears. "You don't have to talk about it until you're ready ok. But know that I'm always here and you have a shoulder to cry on, two actually but," he looked down at his tear stained shirt. "You already know that." She thumped him on the chest but smiled despite herself.

His face was so close to hers and she saw the concern in his eyes. But also along with the concern she saw want. She gasped and started to pull back but Malfoy brought her foreword. "Don't run away. I won't hurt you."

"No...it's just been so long...since I was in a...well involved..."

"What about Potter? I remember hearing something about the two of you."

She nodded shyly, "Well there was...but we never did anything at all we were to be married, I should have found it odd then... and since the accident I broke off my relationship."

He smiled and brought her even closer, "that's all right, I'll be glad to remind you."

"What a gentlemen."

He laughed, "you better believe it." He leaned in closer closing the distance between their lips.

She felt them on her when she heard, "Professor Malfoy, Miss Weasley." Their eyes flickered open and they stared at each other for a moment and slowly turned to look at the intruder. A smiling Dumbledore looked back at them looking better than either one had seen in days. "We're going to have a faculty meeting in a half hour. We were trying to find you when I saw you out here."

Malfoy smiled mockingly, "yes we're so glad that you came out here to tell us right at this moment and not any later." Dumbledore smiled and nodded to both of them and left towards the school with a new spring in his step. They looked back at each other and burst out laughing.

Malfoy got up and helped Ginny up and put his arm around her. "Wow that was fun, we should do that again."

She smiled up at him, "I did have a good time Malfoy."

Malfoy stopped and clutched his heart, "please my love, call me Draco. What with all we went through today I insist you call me Draco or I will fall down dead right now."

Ginny smiled, "oh yeah MALFOY." He blinked and fell straight to the ground and didn't move.

Ginny smiled and tapped her foot, "ok you can come up now."

When he didn't get up she said again, "come on I give get up." He still didn't arise and she knelt down and shoved him.

"Come on it's not funny anymore," he laid there his chest not moving. She swallowed and put her ear to his chest and whispered pleadingly, "Draco?" Suddenly his eyes opened and he rolled her over until he was straddling her.

She beat him on the chest, "don't you ever do that to me again."

Concern washed over his face, "did it remind you of your family?" She nodded meekly and Draco cursed himself, "I'm sorry love."

He smiled apologetically and pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. He bent over covering his whole body over hers. She breathed in quickly and grinned from ear to ear. He brushed his lips with hers and she opened up eagerly. His tongue invaded her mouth and slowly explored her teeth. With great reluctance he pulled away. Looking at her closed eyelids he felt a rush of desire and something else that he didn't want to explore. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him and smiled.

"Wow!"

He laughed and responded, "I aim to please." She giggled and he got off of her holding out a hand to help her up. They walked side by side up to the school until they came to the staff room. They looked at each other and pushed the door open. It looked like the whole staff was already there and they called out greetings to the two young people. The only seats left was the couch that had Snape and McGonagall on it. Snape was whispering something in McGonagall's ear and she blushed and giggled. Ginny looked quite taken aback and looked to Draco. He looked thoroughly disgusted causing her to burst out laughing. Draco's head whipped towards her and he put a hand to her mouth silencing her laugh. He smiled at Snape and McGonagall who seemed oblivious to the whole situation. They scooted down though and made room for Ginny and Draco. Coincidentally she was stuck next to Snape. She scooted over to Draco so that she was practically on top of his lap but he didn't seem to mind. Dumbledore looked deep in conversation with Professor Lupin. Lupin, always looking a little tired seemed exhausted. His face sagged with weariness and his eyes were dull and lifeless.

Ginny nudged Draco in the ribs, "look at Lupin. Doesn't he look a little tired to you." Draco's critical eye assessed Lupin's state and leaned across Ginny to poke Snape. He turned around and raised an eyebrow as if to show he was listening.

"How's Remus' potion going." Snape sighed and looked over to Lupin.

"Not good, he's becoming immune to it. His transformations are getting worse." Draco leaned back and crossed his arms. He looked like he was about to say something but he was interrupted by Dumbledore standing up and calling to attention the staff.

"Now if I may begin," he looked at the odd watch on his left hand, "in little over an hour the students will be arriving. I must warn you, the newer students are becoming worse and worse. I'm afraid that the Death Eaters are back and they are corrupting the younger generations. Try and get them to come to their senses but keep it discreet, we don't want them going to their parents with questions." Dumbledore sat down with a sigh, "I'm afraid that the Death Eaters of now are more vicious and deadly than what they appeared to be a few years ago. We need to be careful about what we say and where we say them. That is all." Ginny's face had gone completely white and she held onto Draco's hand in a death grip. He looked at her with worry in his eyes.

He touched her cheek lightly, "we'll get through this Gin. I promise you." He looked like he assured her, now all he had to do was convince himself.

A few hours later, after having her dinner in the library, she ran to the Great Hall hoping that she would make it in time to see the sorting ceremony. The doors were open so she leaned against the entryway wall. A line of half-scared, half-excited first years lined up before the sorting hat. She remembered when she herself was in that very same line years ago. She remembered being so scared that she wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of the family, and for one scary moment the hat was going to place her in Slytherin but she refused adamantly. The hat put up a fight but it was no match for a Weasley who was bent on getting her way. Back to the ceremony in the present, she noticed a lot of first years being placed in Slytherin. She wished to God that Albus was wrong and that the Death Eaters were not gaining power but she knew the truth and had to except it. Hardly anybody was sorted into Gryffindor, and her hope for the future of Hogwarts was sinking faster and deeper as the sorting went on. After everyone was sorted, 10 Slytherin, 3 Gryffindor, 4 Ravenclaw, and 2 Huffelpuff. Albus stood up to speak when all of a sudden he clutched his heart and fell back into his chair. All at once there was mass chaos. Draco who saw her earlier in the doorway yelled for her to get Madame Pomfrey. Sprinting through the halls she was stopped by Snape himself.

"Miss Weasley, you are now a..."

Ginny cut him off, "no time professor, Dumbledore had what looks like a heart attack. I need to go get Madame Pomfrey."

Snape's face paled considerably, "run, child, run." She took off without another glance behind her. By the time she got to Madame Pomfrey's office she was out of breathe. Madame Pomfrey waddled to where she was bent over panting.

"Albus...heart attack...Great Hall...now!" Madame Pomfrey let out a gasp and hurried and collected her things. She followed Ginny to the Great Hall to find Albus laying on the staff table breathing in deeply.

"Oh dear...Oh dear." Ginny, horrified that something might be happening to her beloved headmaster, ran into the waiting arms of Draco. Putting her face into his chest, she didn't want to see or hear anything. He wrapped her tight into his body.

"Oh Draco," she croaked out. "What if he...dies?" Draco never thought of that, and hearing it made his stomach crawl. He lifted her face up, cradling it in his hands.

"I told you we'll get through this Gin and I keep my promises." She smiled through her tears and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. Finally realizing that the students were still in the Great Hall Minerva called attention to them.

"Prefects take the students back to your dormitories. You will finish eating your meals there." Turning her attention back to Albus she seemed completely oblivious to the rest of them standing around the body. Madame Pomfrey got the attention of the staff by saying he needed to be taken to St. Mungo's. With a sigh Minerva knew deep down that it was the best thing to do under the circumstances. She escorted them out of the Great Hall, worried about what was to be.

Draco put an arm around Ginny. "Let me take you back to your rooms, there's nothing else that we can do here." She nodded absently and followed Draco's lead. She had her head on his shoulder and didn't look to see where Draco was leading her. When he suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway she looked up to Draco's face in confusion. Draco had a pasty complexion but it suddenly looked as if all his blood drained from his head. She looked to see what he was looking at and gasped. She was shocked but didn't go white like Draco, she went red in anger.

Harry Potter stood in front of them looking very sheepish. He was fiddling with the wand in his hands and he kept shifting his weight on the balls of his feet. He nodded a brief hello to Draco but then focused his attention on Ginny, "hi Gin." Ginny's Weasley anger was boiling up inside until she feared that it was about to explode. She separated herself from Draco and stalked to where a very scared looking man stood.

"How dare you talk to me. I have nothing to do with you. Do you understand? I don't know what you're doing here so early and frankly I don't give a damn. As long as you stay out of my way we'll be fine. And the sooner you leave the much better I'll feel." Harry bit the inside of his cheek in nervousness.

"Ginny, please, I need to talk..." He never finished that sentence because he grabbed Ginny's arm to keep her where she was. Ginny rounded around and smacked him on the face.

"Don't you touch me with your filthy hands." She hissed in anger. "You want to talk, is that what you want? Well let's talk!" There was no going back for Ginny, she needed to get this off her chest. "Let's talk about when my whole family died huh? You remember that? Of course not, you were no where to be found. Your best friend, your family, your fiance." She had Harry backed up against the wall and he looked down at his feet bashfully. "No, Mr. Harry James Potter was too busy playing Quidditch for some stupid team. Whatever happened to the Harry that helped his friends whenever they needed him? What happened to the Harry that would risk his life for something he believed in? What..." she looked away for a moment as if trying to regain her composure. She looked back at him with sadness in her eyes. "What happened to the Harry I fell in love with? He was no where. I was waiting for you when my parents were killed. Maybe if I was there nothing would have happened. But no, we had a lunch date where we were going to go over the wedding plans. You never showed up. I was mad but I was willing to forgive. I knew you had a tight schedule. When I returned home, it was very quiet. Do you want to know what I saw when I entered my house Harry. Do you?" Her lips started to tremble and she closed her eyes in frustration. "I saw blood," she re-opened her eyes. Blinking away the tears that were spilling down her face. "Blood was everywhere. My mother was at the sink bent over and head in the dirty water. My brothers were at the tables their faces in their food. Mind you I don't know who they were because they were so transfigured that you couldn't tell. Then I saw my father in his chair. Looking completely relaxed except that his guts were lying on the carpet. But the worse, the worse was seeing Ron. He was lying on the floor of the loo. He was completely mutilated. Organs were everywhere on the tiled floor. It was covered in blood. Blood, blood, and more blood." She gulped visibly and looked like she was about to faint. "The only way that I could tell that it was him was his ring finger lying in the sink with a gold wedding ring band on it." Ginny felt like she was going to faint but she steeled herself to continue. "You were no where to be seen at the funeral. I know that you heard about it. When I needed you the most you weren't there.

"Then I went to Hermione's house and they were killed and everyone suspected me. Even the people here."

Ginny turned around to look at Draco, "even you right?" Draco stared at her, guilt shone in his eyes.

"We'll talk later." Ginny nodded sorrowfully. "You weren't there at Hermione's funeral. I don't know where you were. And now I don't give a shit. When I fled from the wizarding world you didn't come for me, as if I didn't matter. I was so alone Harry, and I was so scared." The tears flew freely from her eyes, remembering the darkness that she felt all those years ago. "I needed you so much. I needed to know that there was someone who cared. But there wasn't, and there isn't." She shot a look at Draco not waiting for his reaction. She walked down the halls to her rooms and neither man went after her.

Draco paced in his room. _Why didn't I go after her?_ "God I'm stupid!" Draco hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand. He grabbed his wand and left his chambers. He walked the halls, worrying that he was too late. When he stopped. _I need to tell Dumbledore about her. I need to tell him that she's innocent._ Draco turned around and ran down the other way towards Dumbledore's office.

Ginny was curled up in a ball on the couch. She stared at the door waiting for a knock or even the portrait to fly open and Draco come storming in to comfort her. She waited for an hour and he never showed, and she never felt so alone.

Draco stood before the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office, just now realizing that he wasn't there. Draco sighed and put his head to the wall. _McGonagall would be with him so I can't tell her, and Snape is a cruel bastard, he won't care if she's innocent._ "But I have to try."

Walking once again down towards his rooms and passing them by. He stopped before the potions classroom and knocked on the door. He was greeted with silence. He knocked again, slightly harder but he still got no answer. "Is any body here. Damn!" He punched the door with his fist and instantly regretting it. His knuckles pounded with pain, he took out his wand and patched it up. He went back to his rooms to think of Ginny and the state of loneliness that she was in.

_Please, please, please, please review. This is my first story and I need to see if it is worthwhile for me to continue. Thank you to those that have reviewed. It always brings a smile to my face. _


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Ginny stood by the fireplace staring into the mesmerizing flames. The thoughts that swirled through her mind were not pleasant ones. She brought her thumbnail to her mouth and proceeded to chew on it. Realizing the disgusting habit for what it was, pulled her thumbnail out of her mouth and crossed the room to sit on the couch. Nervous energy consumed her so she stood up and began to pace the room. Sighing she threw on a cloak and exited her room. Finding herself on the Quidditch field she looked up into the stars that covered the dark sky.

_This was the one place I could be myself. _She sat on the cold ground and began to pluck blades of grass from the hard earthen floor. Tears streamed down her face.

"How could I have been so blind!" She yelled throwing herself backwards. She stared up into the beautiful sky. "How could I have trusted him! I'm so stupid! Why?!" The tears and tremors racked her body, and the pain she felt took her back to her parents, and friends deaths. "I thought...I thought...God only knows what I thought." Minutes ticked by turning into hours. The cold got to Ginny and she realized that she was going to die of hypothermia if she didn't get inside the school. Picking herself up she trudged into the building. Not noticing the pair of gray eyes that followed her all the way inside.

Draco stood at the window as Ginny walked inside. Tearing through his living room he threw open the portrait and ran the winding hallways and up the stairs to the entrance. There Ginny stood with her back to him. He could here her teeth chattering a mile away and the shivers that racked her body sickened him. He stepped forward quietly, but it wasn't meant to be. He saw her back stiffen and she slowly turned around. Her beautiful brown eyes filled instantly with hate, yet contrasted sharply with the tear stains that marred her face. She shook her head. "I don't want to speak with you."

"You don't have to," Draco said. Ginny's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Draco continued, "you just have to listen."

"Nothing you have to say is going to make me forgive you." Ginny spat out.

"Again you're jumping to conclusions," Draco responded sounding exasperated. "I didn't come for forgiveness, because you're not going to give it and I don't deserve it. I came for you to understand, and if you're going to be upset with me, you better get your bloody facts straight."

Ginny crossed her arms underneath her breasts and sighed as she leaned against the wall, "fine, I'm listening. But it's not going to change how I feel."

"We'll see," Draco cocked his head to the side and mimicked her movements but leaning against the stairs banister. "We didn't find out about the deaths of your family or Granger and her family until the beginning of the term, believe it or not. It was covered up by the Ministry of Magic, we don't know why. But we believe that the MoM thinks that you had...a hand in the deaths of your family and friends."

"What," Ginny straightened indignantly. "They think I killed them?"

Draco rose a hand to stop her chit-chat. "I didn't say that. They think you're an informant for the Death Eaters."

"How...why...I can't believe..." Ginny sputtered.

"This will go by faster if you let me finish. Now Dumbledore informed me, Minerva, and Severus about this. None of us believed it, but Dumbledore assigned us to get close to you...especially me."

Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears. "So everything you told me was a lie? Is that what you're saying?"

Draco sighed, "Ginny, in the beginning I told Dumbledore that it was wrong. I didn't intend to get romantically involved with you. I didn't intend to care for you. I was just going to become your friend. But it happened, and I'm not sorry that it did. If you want me to regret having feelings for you, that I found out that you were a warm, caring, good person, then you're out of luck because I cherished every moment that I had with you. And now I'm glad I got this out so I wouldn't change the fight we've had for the world."

"Damn," Ginny said, her mouth open and slack

"What?" Draco asked nervously.

"You're good, so damn you." Ginny's lower lip trembled as she spoke. Draco inched towards her but Ginny took a fearful step back. "No, Draco please. I just...I think I need to sort out my feelings. I'll get back to you." Slowly she started to walk by him and paused when she was adjacent with him. She opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it and closed her mouth, her lips pursed together. Draco watched her ragged steps as she climbed the stairs. His heart was on his sleeve, now all he had to do was wait.

_Sorry it's so short, it's been a looonnnggg week! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Ginny's eyes popped open as she stared at the high ceiling in her bedroom. Sighing she threw off the covers when she heard a knock at her door. Shuffling to the door, sleep weighing down her mind. She opened the door to find Draco.

"What do you want Draco," she asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, well I was in the neighborhood doing the usual. Finding students necking in the hallways. It reminded me of you."

"How," she asked bewildered. His train of thought always confounded her.

"Well it made me thinking of necks, your neck in particular. Then I started picturing your body, naked of course."

"Oh of course," Ginny replied.

"Then I was picturing you flat on your back, so I brought roses and chocolates. Do you think it's going to get you on your back?"

Despite the warning going off in her head she laughed. "Get in here," she said tiredly. She held the door open for him and he walked inside as if he owned the place. He set the flowers and candy on the table next to her chair.

"No, Gin, I came here to apologize again. Getting you naked was just a bonus." He grinned at her, and she felt her hear pitter patter. She already was going to forgive him. She didn't know why but she felt something for him. But she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Well get on you knees and I'll think about it." His mouth dropped and he glared at her.

"Malfoy's don't bend their knees to anyone."

Ginny laughed, "than this Malfoy isn't going to be forgiven." He stood rigid for a moment and she thought that he was going to leave. But he kneeled. Her mouth dropped open this time.

"Draco," she whispered in awe. She knelt down next to him and took his face in her hands. She knew how hard that was for him. She was shocked that he did it. "Wow Draco, I hate you, you realize this right?"

He smiled wanly, "of course."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. His mouth came thundering down upon her own. The raw passion that she felt was enough to last her, her whole life. She nipped at his lower lip as he licked and tasted her upper one. Then he gently opened her mouth up to his venturing tongue. Her arms wrapped around his neck and angled his head in a more suitable position. She ached to be as close to him as possible and she moved closer, unconsciously pressing herself against his erection. Draco moaned and pulled himself away. He was breathing hard, trying to get himself under control.

"Darling," he groaned. "Don't do that unless you want me to explode."

"I'm sorry," she whispered shyly.

"Don't be sorry Ginny," he grumbled. "Don't ever be sorry for making me hot."

"Ok," she said in a husky voice.

She pressed her lips back to his and greedily drank from him. It was a glorious feeling to be so close to someone you care so much for.

"Gin, as much as it pains me to say," Draco pulled away. "We can't do this now," he sighed.

"You're right, I don't believe that Draco Malfoy is giving up the proposition of sex."

"It's hard to believe I know, but," Draco nipped at her lips. "I want it to be the most amazing night ever when we do."

"You're such a romantic," Ginny smiled.

"I'm a Malfoy, it's genetic."

Ginny pushed against him and stood up. "Well do you want to wait for me while I change? We can go down to breakfast together."

"Sure love," he settled his lean body into a chair and whistled a merry little tune. Twenty minutes later, Ginny was still not out of the bathroom. "Ginny, I think the food might be all gone before you get your lovely rump out here."

"Patience Draco, patience," she called from behind the closed door.

"My patience is all gone woman." He rose from his chair and raped on the door. "My stomach is rumbling. It needs to be fed." Silence greeted him.

"Ah very well," trying a new tact. "Everyone will think that we had a nice roll in the sack. I might rumple my hair to give it a nice effect. What do you...Ah there you are." Ginny opened the door and was barreling across the room at superhuman speed. "Right we go," he grinned.

"Do you think I should be eating here, with the staff?" she whispered to Draco.

"What do you mean," he asked from behind his paper.

"Oh well," she fiddled with her fork. "I never saw Madame Pince sitting up here before, and I was just wondering if I should be eating with all the teachers."

Draco brought his paper down and his eyebrows rose in response to her question. "Love, you can do whatever it is you want. I don't think Pince ever came down to the Great Hall because I think she secretly hated children." He leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. "I also think she might have been carrying a secret affair with Filch. Might have been a three-way if Mrs. Norris joined in on the action."

"Draco that's appalling," she lightly smacked his arm.

"Then don't ask questions that don't need answered." He kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Don't worry so much," he smiled. He went back to reading the paper and she went back to eating, happier than she was before.

The children seated before her seemed to be in low spirits. Back when she was in school, she remembered the Great Hall almost being deafening from all the conversations that took place during meal times. Ginny could only think of the amount of students who have turned against Dumbledore. It was a sad, sad thought...but realistic.

She looked past Draco to see McGonagall sitting forlornly in Dumbledore's chair. She pushed her food around on her plate, and Ginny felt this sudden urge to get up and comfort the worried woman.

"Have you heard any word on Dumbledore?" Ginny whispered to Draco.

Draco hesitated and turned his head to face her with the newspaper still in front of him. "Madame Pomfrey doesn't believe it was a heart attack. He seems to be in a deep coma, nothing she does has any effect on him."

"I fear once our enemies get wind of Dumbledore's illness, the school will be vulnerable to attack."

"It's what we all agonize over," Lupin said from her other side. "The only advantage we have, is that the Death Eaters don't know when Dumbledore will get better. They may wait until they're sure that he will not get well any time soon, or they might attack carelessly, giving us the upper hand."

"Shouldn't we be preparing for the inevitable?" asked Ginny. Her fear crept into her throat, causing her voice to waver.

"We will be," a stern voice whispered from the middle of the table. McGonagall stood and addressed the teachers at the table. "We will have a meeting after dinner this evening, there we will discuss the subject weighing upon all of our minds." She nodded curtly to her colleagues and exited the Great Hall in a swirl of dark green robes.

Ginny pushed back her breakfast, no longer hungry. She stood up and kissed Draco lightly on the cheek. He smiled up at her as she left, following in McGonagall's footsteps and leaving the Great Hall.

She walked up the various staircases until she came to the library. _My safe haven, _she thought wryly. She unlocked the door with her wand that she had been shipped to her from Olivander's. Stepping into the room of knowledge, she felt instantly at home.

Throughout the day, student's streamed in periodically. She chatted with a few, and pointed helpfully to a few books to students who were eager to get a head start on their school work.

At lunch time she conjured a few ham sandwiches and iced tea. She leaned back in her chair, relishing the silence that a library offered. Her silence was interrupted when the door of the library was slammed open. Ginny was on her feet in an instant, ready to scold a thoughtless student. She stopped in her tracks, when a young girl streaked past her, sobbing and holding her books tight to her chest. She practically ran to the back table, where it offered the most privacy.

Ginny stood with her mouth agape. _Should I talk to her? _A harsh cry came from the back of the library. _Well that settles it. _She wound her way between tables, and bookshelves until she came to the back table.

The blond girl was hunched over onto the desk, her back to Ginny. The girl's shoulders were shaking and suddenly Ginny felt her blood broil, someone hurt this young girl, kids could be so cruel.

"Honey," Ginny placed a hand on the trembling shoulders of the young girl.

"Go away," she cried out, her voice muffled from her face laying upon her arms.

"I can help," Ginny hoped. She pulled out the chair next to the girl and faced the quivering mess. "Come on, why the tears?"

The girl sat quietly for a moment. She no longer sobbed, but neither did she stir from the burrow she made for herself.

"I can't help you out, if you don't tell me what the problem is," Ginny said in an appeasing voice.

Slowly the girls head rose up and she turned to look at Ginny. Tear strains marred her beautiful face. Her blue eyes were red rimmed and blood shot, her small button nose was red from sniffling. _What possible reason does this girl have for crying._

"You wouldn't understand," she choked out, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Try me," Ginny goaded her.

The girl looked warily at her. Sighing she straightened up and folded her arms across her chest and turned her attention on the bookcase opposite of Ginny. "Some Slytherins called me...a...mudblood!" Her lower lip began to tremble again and she bit down on it to stop the action.

"Oh," Ginny uttered. "They're probably jealous if they have to revert to name calling. Are you a good student?"

"No," the girl wailed. "I'm terrible," she threw up her arms. "I don't understand anything. All of the people in my class know loads of stuff. I didn't find out I was a wizard until a few months ago. I should just drop out and go back home."

"Oh, don't do that," Ginny shook her head. "I'm sure you have heard of Harry Potter?" When the girl nodded, Ginny continued. "Well he had the same problems as you have right now, and look at what he has accomplished. It's just going to take you a longer time then most. My friend Hermione Granger, she was a muggle-born, and she was the top of her class. You'll be fine, I guarantee it. Just don't pay attention to the goons who call you names."

"It's just that all my classes so far have been so hard," she whined.

"Let me see your schedule," Ginny asked as she held out her hand.

The girl reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. Ginny raised an eyebrow at the ball of paper laying in her hand. She unrolled it and glanced at the schedule, against her better judgment, she laugh aloud.

"It's not funny," the girl groaned, snatching the paper from Ginny's hand. The girl stood to leave but Ginny placed a hand on her arm.

"You're right, it's not funny, I'm not laughing at you, please sit," she gestured to the chair.

Reluctantly the girl sat back down, her beautiful visage now was full of anger. "Don't laugh again," she pouted.

"I was laughing because I noticed your schedule for today, you're right, you have a tough morning," she explained. "Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She's tough, and will expect you to give nothing more than your best, but she's fair.

"History with Professor Binns, that's more of a trial in staying awake. If you do nod off, make sure you get the notes from a reliable person.

"And the worst," Ginny cringed, "your first day, and you have double Potions. Professor Snape, is exceptionally tough, especially on Gryffindors. Don't call attention to yourself, be quiet, and do you work. Don't give him any reason to take off points. Make sure you partner with someone who's competent in potion making.

"Your other classes seem to be relatively simple. Herbology, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures, those are classes that you shouldn't have any trouble with."

"Yes, but have you seen Professor Hagrid, he's huge and positively scary looking. And I have Professor Malfoy instead of Professor Lupin for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I didn't know there were two teachers for DADA," Ginny wonder aloud.

"Yeah. Professor Malfoy teaches the younger students. He only teaches half the amount of classes because he helps out with Professor Snape in Potions."

"So what's wrong with Professor Malfoy?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I heard that he was really strict," the girl said wide eyed.

"Oh, really," Ginny said genuinely surprised. "I am sure that if you give him respect, he will return it."

The bell sounded throughout the school, signaling the end of lunch and the students next class.

"Time's up," Ginny said standing up. "Time to show the other students that you belong here just as much as they do."

The girl stood up also, gathering her books to her chest and smiling. "Thanks Miss Weasley."

Ginny waved her hand in easy dismissal. "It was nothing, but I would like to know your name."

"Natalie Lyman," the blonde told her as she left the library.

Ginny sat down at her desk, feeling better about herself now that she seemed to have done a good deed for a young student in distress.

The rest of the day went by in a pleasant blur. At dinner time, she once again ate in the library, careful to hide her food if a student decided to come in and check out a book during their dinner time.

She shut down the library early because of the staff meeting after dinner, something she remembered at the last minute. The meeting both excited her and scared her, because she wanted to know the answer to the question on everyone's mind 'How do we protect Hogwarts?'

**Thanks to all who have been reviewing, it makes me so happy to see people enjoying my story. I know that it's tedious to write reviews and after you finish reading you want to go on to the next story but please send me more reviews. I might not update the story for a while because I'm on Christmas Break and sadly I do not have internet access at home. But never fear, I will try to find a place with internet so I can update. Happy Holidays!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Walking down the hallway, she strode confidently towards Dumbledore's office, where teachers milled about in the room, waiting in tension and fear. Giving the password, she climbed the escalating staircase, not in a mood to just wait for it to take her towards the large, polished door with the griffin knocker. The door was opened to her before she had the chance to knock.

"Come in Ginny," McGonagall smiled softly down at the younger woman. She opened the door wide for her to slip through. The room was packed, just as it had before the start of school, though Dumbledore was presiding at that meeting. "You are the last to arrive, we can begin now," McGonagall stated non-accusingly. She motioned towards the open seat on the couch between Draco and Madame Pomfrey.

She walked over to the spot saved for her and smiled at Draco, who seemed to be off in his own little world, staring off into space. Before she sat down though, she noticed a figure standing next to the window, talking in hushed tones with none other than Snape. _I see Harry is moving past the delusions he had of Snape when they were younger. Not that Snape is much better now that I'm older. _Pulling herself out of her thoughts by the hand that sat lightly on her thigh. Grinning at Draco she interlaced their fingers.

"I missed you at dinner," he whispered in her ear, sending her shivers up and down her spine.

"I can only eat breakfast with you," she murmured. "I'm cutting it close opening the library later than usual."

Draco was cut off from responding when McGonagall called the meeting to order. She seemed paler, and thinner than usual. Ginny was worried about her former Head of House. Despite McGonagall's pallor, she demonstrated the confidence and formidable aura that they sorely needed in this time of grief.

"I trust you understand the danger we face as Dumbledore lies in a coma, so I will not belittle you in talking on and on about it." She paused and for a moment, her energy seemed to wane, but came back in full force.

"Our biggest feat is to keep this as much as we can from the students. We are trying to keep them away from the effects of dealing with a war."

"Are you sure that is the way to go?" Lupin questioned. He looked very tired and more haggard since the last staff meeting. More lines creased his face, making him looker far older than his thirty some odd years.

"Students do not need to be aware of the danger they face," McGonagall said sternly. "This is where they are safe, some the only place of safety. Let us give them this last illusion."

"But that's what it is Minerva," Snape drawled from the shadows of the room. "An illusion that could mean the death of some of our students."

The room grew deadly silent as McGonagall and Snape eyed each other, not with disdain as she expected to see, but something akin to respect?

"You may be right Severus. But the main reason is that I don't want them to panic. They are more likely to do something rash when they are scared and not thinking rational. Telling them will be a last resort. I hope I won't have to. I hope that Albus will wake before anything permanent happens to the school and the people in it, but we can't just hope, we need actions.

"Each of you are skilled in a certain art that will be beneficial to the defense of Hogwarts. For instance, the DADA teachers," that caught the attention of Draco and Lupin. "I would like you both to brush up on the more dangerous spells of defense."

McGonagall began to give different assignments to various teachers, mostly having to do with the subject they taught. Ginny's mind began to wander to her own thoughts that plagued her mind. _How would we really be able to push back a full force of Death Eaters? I know the havoc and death they can cause, I won't be able to suffer through the pain again. _She was in such deep thought that when McGonagall turned so swiftly on Ginny, she nearly jumped off the couch.

"Ginny," she admonished gently, obviously seeing that she wasn't quite paying attention. Ginny felt as if she were back in Transfiguration class, and she had made an error in changing her tortoise into a teacup.

"Yes," Ginny squeaked out pathetically.

"You will be the deciding factor in how fluid we work. We will be in and out of the library checking out books and researching. I am counting on you to know where everything is at the drop of a hat. You may also have to send for books from elsewhere, I want you to be prepared for that, maybe look through a catalog and if you find anything interesting, feel free to order it and put it on the school tab.

"Poppy...I think it is time to bring in extra counsel. See if anyone from St. Mungo's would be willing to assist you in the care of Albus. Find out if there were any similar cases and how and if they recovered." McGonagall sank wearily into a chair. She had been talking and standing during the whole meeting. She let Dumbledore's chair vacant. Sitting in it would have made the absence of Dumbledore even more real and painful.

"I thank you all for the support and loyalty that you have shown towards Albus Dumbledore and to Hogwarts. This school," she lifted her hands wearily, "is a place where young children can learn, in a safe environment. That safe environment has been threatened and I for one, will not let the students, that I have come to think of as my own children, be harmed in any way. I have watched many of them grow into wonderful young men and women, and I intend to watch them grow for many years to come. With your help, I know we can accomplish this. Once again, I hope that we do all this work and not have any attacks. But I'm not going to put your lives, and the lives of our children in danger." McGonagall stood up from the chair and faced her colleagues with amazing poise. "You may all leave," she nodded to them all as one by one they filed out the door. Ginny held Draco's hand as he led the way out the door, she smiled at McGonagall, but was stopped as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Draco stopped when he felt the soft tug on his hand.

"Yes...Minerva," Ginny had trouble getting out her first name.

"I would like to speak to you," looking at Draco she added, "in private."

Ginny nodded to Draco, who looked rather uncertain at not being able to be present in the room, but he left the room willingly. Once the door shut behind Draco, McGonagall gestured to the chair next to her own. They both sat down, and McGonagall turned her body so that she was angled towards Ginny.

"I have a request of you, something I didn't want the entire staff to have known." McGonagall paused as if she was waiting for Ginny to be highly impressed that she would confide this secret to her and not to anyone else. Ginny merely nodded, goading her to continue. "I was informed years before of a hidden library, made by the founders of Hogwarts. The personal collection of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin."

"Wow," Ginny could not restrain herself and the utterance escaped her. A special library hidden inside the walls of Hogwarts. "What has this to do with me?"

"I believe that many of the books that we would find in the library may help us if the fight comes to our doorstep. We need to be as prepared as possible. I'm not aware of anyone except the Headmasters of Hogwarts knowing the exact location of the room, and none of them are talking." She gestured to the vacant portraits of the past Headmasters.

"Where are they?" asked Ginny.

"They are all in the infirmary, looking in on Albus. But back to the topic at hand. I am afraid I do not have the time to go traipsing around the school looking for a hidden library."

Ginny was aware that McGonagall did not mean what she said as an insult, but it hurt none the less. _Is she saying that I don't have an important job, that I do have the time to go traipsing the halls in search of the Founder's library? I realize that she has a particularly strenuous job, taking over for Dumbledore is not easy, even if it's only...hopefully...temporary. _

"I would like you to try and find the library. It is not something I want you to be focused on. This is something of an extra project. Something to do in your free time." _Free time? _Ginny almost snorted aloud.

"I would be happy to try and find this library."

"Good," McGonagall smiled genuinely. "I'm sure if anyone could find it, it would be you, a Weasley. Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow at Breakfast."

Ginny watched as McGonagall tiredly walked to the large window that looked over the Quidditch pitch, and she knew that McGonagall no longer knew she was even in the room, so lost in her thoughts was she. Softly, she let herself out the door, and took the winding staircase, and walked out the door.

Draco waited for her next to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. "There you are," Draco straightened. "That didn't take too long," he took her hand in his and walked down the hall, in the direction of his rooms down in the dungeon. "I don't suppose your going to give me any juicy details, huh?"

"Nope," she smiled slyly. They walked in companionable silence, before Ginny finally realized that they were standing before the door to Draco's rooms. "Why are we here?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Because," Draco drug her into his arms, placing his hands on her hips, caressing her lightly. "I have created a romantic dinner for two."

"But I've already had dinner," she told him, smiling at the way he looked longingly into her eyes.

"Yes, but you haven't had a romantic dinner yet have you?"

"Oh, of course." Draco's eyes narrowed in puzzlement. "Yes, Severus took me for this amazing picnic. We laid upon the grass, the wind blowing gently upon out faces..."

"Enough you evil witch," Draco teased. "I made this especially for you, and if you're not going to appreciate it then I'll just find someone who will."

"Oh Drakey-kins," Ginny giggled at her own use of a pet name, as Draco growled. "I would never dream of missing what you believe to be something romantic."

"Oh, Gin," Draco pulled her to him tighter. "We Malfoy's are excellent in the skill of romance. If you don't believe me, I will gladly show you."

"I can't wait," Ginny smiled, feeling the growing anticipation.

"Turn around," Draco twirled his index finger around, and Ginny reluctantly turned. Almost immediately a scarf was placed over her eyes, and tied at the back of her head.

"Is this really necessary Draco?"

"Of course my dear," he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed each finger. He turned her hand, palm facing up, and proceeded to lick and kiss the inside of her hand, giving her slight tremors throughout her body. "This way," he said, and she could almost hear his grin.

He led her through the door and closed it behind them and she heard him utter his wards and she groaned aloud, "can the scarf come off now?"

"My aren't we impatient," Draco teased, but she felt the scarf slide away and the image that greeted her, truthfully took her breath away.

"Oh Draco," she whispered softly. "This is..." her words were cut off by the sheer passion that it provoked in her, and the care it took to create such an elaborate picture. "Oh, Draco," was all she could say.

**Sorry for the long delay. I sadly do not have internet when I'm home but I'm back at school and ready to update. Please, please, please review!!!!! It makes me so happy and want to write more.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I made a teeny, tiny mistake and thanks to GoddessOfTheNight3 I can change it. It was in this chapter and in chapter 13 that I accidentally replaced Ginny's name with Hermione's. But it's all fixed now. Thank you careful readers!**_

**CHAPTER 8**

The room was entirely aglow with candles floating safely above their heads. The, carpet which they stood on, was covered in rose petals. A small table, set comfortably for two, was awaiting them. Ginny looked on in wonder.

"Never, in my life..." Ginny murmured softly. "Why?..."

Draco's warm breathe on her ear, and his strong arms around her waist, made her feel as if she were home. It startled her so much, she told herself that later she would analyze her feelings, but now, she would go where her heart led her.

"Because, you deserve it," he nipped playfully at her ear. Ushering her to the table, he pulled out her chair for her. "Mademoiselle," he smiled rakishly at her.

Ginny couldn't help but smile and took the seat offered her. "You sure know how to make a girl swoon don't you Draco," she grinned happily at him as he took his own seat across from her.

"I like to think it comes naturally," he said to her. He tapped his plate once with his wand, and a juicy steak appeared. He indicated for her to do the same. Ginny tapped her plate, thinking of that same steak, but a little pink inside. As the steak materialized before her, she didn't realize how hungry she was, her chicken salad didn't fill her up as well as she thought.

Draco attacked his meal with the way he treated life, with a calmness that belied what he felt inside. Ginny on the other hand, had to strive to keep from salivating at the rich aroma wafting from the beautiful piece of meat before her. They ate in silence, a comfortable silence.

She surprised herself by polishing off the entire steak. She looked up startled by Draco's silvery gaze upon her lips. "Draco," she called to him.

His eyes snapped up to her own, "yes," he drawled lazily.

"Are you finished?" she asked gesturing to his half eaten steak with her fork.

"Would you like the rest of it?" he offered her.

"Oh no," Ginny protested placing a hand over her stomach. "I've eaten way more than I should."

"Oh, please," Draco scoffed as he speared a piece of steak onto his fork. "You have a wonderful figure, and believe me I know, I admire it constantly." He teased her with the steak, bringing it close to her lips.

"Really, Draco," she turned her head sideways, "I'm stuffed."

"Here comes the broom flying in for the landing," Draco spoke in a baby voice. "Vroom," he made noises as he flew the fork and steak through the air.

"Draco," Ginny spoke smiling. Giving Draco the perfect opportunity to put the steak into her mouth. Her lips closed around the fork and she savored the delicious steak.

She didn't notice the look Draco gave her as he watched her succulent lips curve around the fork, and imagining her tongue swirling over the piece of meat in her mouth. Nor did she know how much he wished that his finger was in her mouth instead of the fork.

Ginny let go of the fork, and Draco dropped it onto the plate with a clatter. He pushed his chair back and glided over to where she sat. "Would you care to dance?" he presented his hand to her.

"There's no music Draco," Ginny noted.

"There will be music," taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "I'm trying to be romantic here," he smirked.

He led her into the living room and pulled her to him. They fit together perfectly. He put a hand, rather low, on her hip and took her right hand in his left. She smiled at him and placed her left hand on his shoulder.

"And the music?" she asked.

"Right away my dear," he paused and then began to hum a made up tune.

Ginny threw back her head and laughed, "that's your music?"

"What, I can hum a different style if you prefer," tipping her head back to him.

"No," she kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's a lovely tune."

She rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck softly. He pulled her closer to him, and she sighed in content. She felt the vibrations of his chest as he continued to hum. It had a strange, lulling reaction. She felt her eyelids flutter and she fought against it, but didn't realize how tired she really was.

Draco felt the woman in his arms go limp and he looked down and nearly laughed at the sleeping angel in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and leaned down and placed an arm underneath her legs, carrying her to his bedroom.

He positioned her in the middle of his king sized bed. Draco proceeded to take off her shoes, socks, and robes. He was sorely tempted to take off her remaining clothes, to see what she hid so ardently. But he talked himself out of it, knowing Ginny wouldn't be too happy with him. Sighing, he covered her with his black, silk sheets, and placed a warming spell in the room. He figured that Ginny would like her room warm, and not cold like he preferred it. He took a last glance at her before closing the door behind him.

***

Ginny yawned and stretched languidly. A small smiled played upon her lips, remembering the romantic setting Draco had prepared for her. She opened her eyes, and immediately her smile turned into a frown.

"What the hell?" she asked the empty room, which was definitely not her own. She looked down at the black silk sheets and also the clothes that she had worn the day before. Blinking she sat up on her elbows, and that's when she heard the humming drifting towards her ears from behind a closed door across the room and to the left. She heard the running water and suddenly remembered dozing off in Draco's arms. She groaned aloud and collapsed back onto the bed and putting a pillow over her head.

"Suffocating yourself is not the answer, and besides it takes too long," the darkly smooth voice said. "If you're going to kill yourself, I suggest poison. One of those fast acting ones, I'm sure Severus would be able to aid you in your quest."

"Shut up, Draco," she called from underneath the pillow, her voice muffled.

"I'm sorry, was that English you just spoke?" his cheerful tone irked her tremendously. He was obviously a morning person, while she was most definitely not. She threw the pillow in the general direction of his voice.

"Watch it, Draco," she warned him. "I can be deadly in the mornings."

"I'll file that away for future reference," he said, this time coming from directly next to her. Ginny jumped and opened her eyes, but so did her mouth when she saw what he was wearing, or lack of.

Draco stood before her in nothing more than a white towel. Water trickled over his well-muscled form. His sculptured chest was a marvelous sight indeed. His skin was ashen, but that suited him. She particularly zoned in on the line of light blonde hair starting below his navel, and continuing downward. His towel was perched precariously upon his hips, and it made Ginny feel hot all over, but turned cold when she looked to see a knowing smirk upon his handsome face.

"Admiring the package, love?"

"Bite me!" she seethed, angry that he should see her ogle him in such a way.

"Oh, if you insist," he leered down at her. "But we'll have to do it later, we're already late for breakfast," pointing at the clock next to the bed. It's luminescent green numbers reading 7:30.

"Oh, fuck me!" she yelled.

"Ok, if you insist," he rubbed his hands together in pleasure.

"Oh, get out of my way," shoving him out of her path as she collected her belongings. She laced up her boots, put her socks in a pocket, and threw her robes over her rumpled clothes. She raced to the door when she heard Draco call after her.

"Have a good day, darling," blowing her a kiss from across the living room.

"Oh, you," she glared at him and jerked the door open and slammed it shut.

Draco shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "must not be a morning person."

***

Ginny made it to the library, just as the bell rung for the morning classes to begin. She missed breakfast, she would just have the house elves bring up some coffee and what not. She unlocked the library door and was surprised to find it already open. Puzzled she pulled the door open and stepped into the large room. Sitting at one of the desks was McGonagall. _Wonderful, now she knows I'm late,_ she thought angrily. _Damn that blasted, good-looking, Draco Malfoy. _

"Ah, Ginny," McGonagall looked up from the book she was reading. "I'm glad to see that you have graced the library with your appearance. The library should have been opened ten minutes ago."

"Sorry Profess...er...Minerva," she admonished herself for reverting back to her school days. She hated it when her former teachers treated her as a student.

"No, I'm sorry," McGonagall shook her head. "I shouldn't have scolded you like that. It is up to you when you decide to open the library. It's just..." her voice trailed off wistfully.

"I understand Minerva," Ginny nodded, "it's because of Albus."

McGonagall looked slightly uncomfortable discussing her personal business so Ginny switched the subject. "Would you like to check that book out?"

"Yes, I would," picking the book up and taking it to Ginny's desk.

Ginny sat down in her high back chair and took out the large book that kept track of her took out which book. She looked at the book at which McGonagall wanted checked out. _Deadly, Deadlier, and Deadliest, by Octavia Porlasky. _

"A little light reading Minerva?" she gestured teasingly to the book that obviously came from the Restricted Section.

"They're some spells and potions that are particularly lethal on whomever they are used against. I thought that it would be nice to know at least some of these, only for a last resort."

Ginny opened the large green book that sat on her desk. It flipped to a page with _Minerva McGonagall _written in bold lettering at the top. Books of all different types, were written upon many lines. Ginny looked at the last book, it was blinking red.

"Ah, Minerva, you have an overdue book," she pointed at her and wagged her finger. "A, _Bartholomew Vinzente: King of Transfiguration by Bartholomew Vinzente._ Does it ring a bell?"

McGonagall frowned down at the blinking red words. "Hmm, no I can't say that I recall checking out that particular book, but if it's in there, I suppose..."

"You know, technically, I'm not supposed to lend out any books if they have any late fees. But..." Ginny smiled up at McGonagall, who like slightly flustered. "I suppose I can make an exception, as long as I get the book by the end of the week."

"Oh, of course," McGonagall nodded, making Ginny think of her as a school girl, Ginny almost giggled at the image of a first year Minerva McGonagall.

Ginny wrote the name of the book McGonagall was borrowing below the red flickering words.

"All done," Ginny smiled up at the older woman.

"Thank you," she said distractedly, she was immediately engrossed in the book she had just checked out. Ginny was blissfully alone in her library. Now was the time to think back on the lovely night she had. Sighing she leaned back in her chair, but making the mistake of looking down at her rumpled appearance.

"Draco," she growled low in her throat.

"You rang my dear?" a familiar head popped around the doorway.

"You," Ginny sent a quill towards his head.

Quickly he ducked back, the quill hitting a shelved book then falling innocently to the ground.

"Now is that anyway to treat the man who brought you breakfast," he scolded as he rounded the doorway, feeling it was safe once more.

"No I tend to throw things at people when they scare me," she said somewhat mollified though. "You brought me breakfast?"

"And a cleaning spell, because you forget this morning." He pointed his wand at her body and murmured a few words. Ginny looked down and the wrinkles were out of her clothes, her hair felt tamed, and teeth sparkling white.

"Thanks," she grunted, still wanting to be mad at him.

"You are most welcome love. Now here is breakfast at work. Maybe tomorrow we will have breakfast in bed, preferably naked," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You are terrible Draco. I just can't stay mad at you." She nearly attacked the food that Draco set in front of her. Ginny was chomping at the bit to dig into her eggs, bacon, hash browns, and coffee.

Once her plate was cleaned of all food, she leaned back in her chair and scratched at her belly. "That was very delicious, thank you Draco."

"You're most welcome my dear," Draco sat on the floor beside her chair and placed his head upon her lap.

"Draco, what if someone walks in," Ginny admonished.

"Why we're not doing anything wrong, now if a student walked in seeing me do this," Draco nuzzled his nose between her legs, causing Ginny to shoot up off her seat, nearly trampling over Draco, who was laughing on the ground.

"You are such a cad."

"And that's why you love me," Draco replied, suddenly going serious.

"You're right. I do love you," Ginny whispered, sitting in his lap.

"Ginny, I am not a nice guy. I'm not hero material. I'm a former death eater," Draco spoke sadly to the woman in his lap, brushing her red locks behind her ear.

"And yet I love you anyways," Ginny smiled at him.

"Oh Gin," Draco tucked her head underneath his chin. "I don't deserve you."

"I know," Ginny giggle.

"What a minx," Draco laughed, messing up her hair.

"Ok, I really need to get back to work, and you need to get to class mister."

"Yes Ms. Weasley," Draco responded in a small boy's voice. He stood up, letting Ginny fall off his lap and onto the floor. She glared up at him, as he helped her to her feet. "Remember darling, you love me."

"Yeah, and I'm starting to regret what I said."

"Oh you wound my heart so," Draco clutched his chest dramatically.

"Oh do shut up and leave my place of work before I have you personally thrown out."

"I'm leaving already, keep your garters on so later tonight I can tear them off with my teeth." Draco growled and lifted his eyebrows lasciviously. Ginny sent another quill his way and finally she had the library to herself.

Once Draco left, it was uncomfortably quiet in the large room. She had never had a problem before. The feelings that she had for the man were starting to effect her waking life and not just her dreaming state. Just remembering the dream made her shiver in longing for Draco's hands on her body. Pulling herself from her reverie she concentrated on her work, it was not the time to ponder her possible future with the drop dead gorgeous Draco Malfoy.

A Couple hours later after checking in all the books and completing her normal chores, Ginny started to ponder upon the task of finding the special library.

"Library, library, if I were a hidden library, where would I be?" Ginny stood up from her desk and walked around the library, she had read somewhere that movement stimulated the mind. She thought of all the books that she had read involving secret lairs and the various ways the unsuspecting individuals lucked into finding them.

Whistling to herself, Ginny brushed her hand along a line of books until she felt a sharp object prick her finger. "Damnit," Ginny cursed, taking back her finger she saw a tiny gash marring her skin and the few droplets of red blood. She put her finger into her mouth to ease the pain and didn't notice or hear the click of a latch being unlocked. Ginny looked up to investigate what it was that she had snagged herself on because she didn't want a student to come across the same object. It was then that she saw a small portion of the bookcase had opened on a set of hinges. Tentatively she opened the shelf wider and laughed to herself. "You have got to be kidding me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Though Ginny laughed when she spied the secret compartment and what it contained, she was not happy. "It's been right here, under my nose the entire time!" Ginny growled, and stared angrily at the still throbbing cut on her finger. "And this is what I get for my troubles."

Reaching into the compartment she pulled out the one book that it contained. Frowning at the presence of one simple book, Ginny flipped open the book to the first page…nothing. "No," Ginny whispered horrified at the thought, she thumbed through the pages from beginning to end and there was not a word in sight. "Are you freaking serious?!" Ginny threw the book onto the table nearest her in disgust. Looking back into the compartment she hoped to have missed something important that would unlock the mystery of the wordless book. Ginny stuck her hand farther into the compartment, running her fingers along the back wall. She felt the wall give away a bit under pressure so she continued to apply force to the area. Finally she heard a slight, click, and a rumble emanated from behind the bookshelf. Slowly a small section of the bookcase began to rattle dangerously, threatening to send the books at rest toppling to the floor. The rattling eased as the bookcase swung slowly open with an low creak to aid to the already mysterious and rather creepy environment.

Ginny stood awestruck before the small room that lay before her. The librarian looked around her speculatively, half expecting to her the "Ta-da!" du to her stunning find. Before Ginny could investigate the room she quickly walked to the library door and locked it so that that no unsuspecting student or staff member could interrupt her exploration. Turning around, Ginny allowed herself a brief rest against the back of the door, taking in a deep breath she roused herself, ready to see what lay in the dark of the room.

"_Lumos_" she whispered, as if trying to not to disturb the eerie silence. The entrance to the room was covered with cobwebs and Ginny quickly used her wand to get rid of them. Stepping across the threshold she was stunned to find the light that shone from her wand barely made a dent in the complete darkness. She feared to take any steps forward because what lay ahead was unknown. "Great I find the stupid secret library and then promptly fall to my death into a crocodile infested pool." Ginny spoke simply to hear herself speak but it seemed once she had spoken the room had responded to her, as if somehow…it knew her. The room responded with a spark of light far off in the distance, but the flame split, traveling in different directions and making a sharp turn towards Ginny. It sped toward her faster and she could finally see that the room was being lit up by the flames. Ginny saw that the flames were torches that were connected by oil which was reason for the fire spreading but she tried to ask herself _how did it start_?

Ginny, not one to think on the small details was instead captivated by the room itself. From as far as the eye could see there were bookshelves filled with books. She took a few steps into the room and though the air was musty she instantly dubbed this room as Heaven. Ginny brushed her fingers down a row of books, not minding the dust that she carried with her. It would take years, thousands of years to read and catalogue all of the books, _but I will gladly do it with huge smile on my face!_

Ginny closed her eyes and felt the wisdom and power that radiated from the books. She knew that she would have to find McGonagall and inform her of her new find but Ginny wanted to relish the moment. Deeming the minutes spared, luxuriously flipping through a few of the tomes, as enough time, Ginny walked back towards the door when suddenly the bookcase slammed shut, much quicker than it took to open. It took a moment for Ginny to grasp what just happened. "Oh, no," she whimpered. "Oh, no, no, no, no. I am not going to find a secret hideway and then suffocate in it." Ginny ran to the bookcase and hit her fists against the wood. "Someone, Help!!" she screamed uselessly at the door.

"Ginevra," instantly the young lady stopped pounding against the wood. A cold chill ran down her spine at the voice that spoke behind her. _Who else can possibly be in here?_ "Ginevra, there is something more that you must see." Ginny clenched her jaw to keep from hearing her teeth clatter due to her near debilitating fear. With a brief close of her eyes Ginny slowly turned around to face whatever lay before her.

**I can't believe how long it has been since I have updated this story. Frankly I forgot about it after awhile due to school and now that I'm planning my wedding, it's going to be even more difficult. But I don't like leaving things unfinished so I'm going to try my hardest to finish this within the next few months. Hopefully time and inspiration will be on my side. This is rather short but it's just to get the writing blood flowing back through my veins. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ginny when she saw who was speaking, was nearly dumbfounded. The ghost, which she knew had to be ghost because it had an ethereal look, resembled Dumbledore so much that she nearly thought it was Dumbledore. There were a few minor differences such as the eye color, the man in front of her did not have the sparkling blue eyes of the Headmaster instead his were a dark brown. The ghost's face was also slightly different, the cheekbones less pronounced and the chin too rounded, but other than those few characteristics, the two could have been twins.

"Who are you?" Ginny found herself asking. The ghost smiled kindly at her and walked/floated closer to where she stood. His red robes fluttered softly behind him and the bright crimson hat with gold stars perched on his head precariously.

"My dear Ginevra Weasley, you are in my library," he responded with a knowing glint in his eye.

"Soooo, you're Godric Gryffindor," Ginny stated with an unbelieving tone in her voice. The ghost merely smiled in response. "Ok, great, can you show me the book that will save Hogwarts and Dumbledore?" Ginny hoped that he was there for that particular reason.

"I'm sorry, I am not allowed to interfere in that manner. I can tell you that everything you need can be found within this library. You only need to spend a few moments in here listening to the books."

"Listening?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Haven't you ever heard a book calling to you Ginevra?" Ginny remembered when she visited Draco's room and how she felt the pulse of dark magic from the books on his shelf.

"I could feel them," she answered softly.

"You are a very gifted witch Ginevra Weasley. The books speak to you which is why you were always such a good student, always knowing what books to use for a project or essay. It is why when you left the wizarding world you found comfort in the only place that made you feel safe, a library."

"How do you know all this?" Ginny asked, becoming unnerved from how much he seemed to know about her.

"Ginevra, I have walked the earth for a long time, soaking up the information left behind by others. I occasionally peek into the lives of those I know to be truly exceptional."

"I am no one exceptional," Ginny replied with her head cast to the floor. She struggled to not give into the sorrow that racked her body as she remembered her sordid.

"My dear Ginevra, I believe you are too harsh with yourself." The ghost looked behind him briefly and turned back with a small smile playing upon his jovial face. "Here, let me show you something that I think you may find…interesting."

Ginny's head rose in curiosity, _what could Godric Gryffindor have for me? _She warily followed the ghost further into the room it was amazing to see how deep the room ran. Godric, _Professor Gryffindor?_ paused in front of a glass case situated between two bookshelves. Ginny let out a quick breathe when she saw what lay in the case. It was a beautiful emerald necklace sitting on a plush pillow. Ginny had to refrain from pressing her face against the glass and salivating.

"Take it," the ghost whispered to her. Ginny nearly suffered whiplash from how fast her head spun towards Godric.

"You want me to what?" Ginny asked with bated breath.

"It is yours, it has been since its creation," the ghost smiled knowingly.

Ginny frowned at the ethereal figure before her, _it's always been mine?_ Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Ginny slowly opened the latch to the glass door. When she opened it the hinges did not squeak at all, it was as if they knew that it was special moment and shouldn't be ruined by a shrill echo. Slowly Ginny reached in and with great care took out the necklace. The moment she touched the beautiful piece of artwork Ginny understood what the ghost had meant.

"It pulses, it feels as if…as if a heart is pounding in my hand," Ginny stated with shock and awe apparent in her nearly reverent words.

"Precisely," the ghost commented. "It lives for you Ginevra, for the purpose that it was set out to do."

Ginny was barely listening to what was being said because she was so enraptured with the beautiful necklace. The emerald glowed brilliantly in the darkness of the room. It was cut into a perfect circle and was surrounded by a thin band of silver. It hung from a rather normal chain however it didn't detract from its splendor.

"Wait what," when Ginny managed to comprehend what the ghost had said. "What purpose? Is there something I have to do?"

"You will know the purpose only when you finally understand what you were always meant to know."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the ghost. "I hate riddles, I never have been very good at them."

"This is a riddle that you do not have to decipher. You will recognize the moment when it is staring you in the face."

"Great, I think, now can you…?" Ginny looked up from staring at the necklace when she realized she was standing in the room all alone. She turned in circles to make sure he had really left. The only proof that he was even there at all was the necklace that lay securely in her hand. Taking time, Ginny hooked the jewelry around her neck and tucked it under her robes, she felt the gem heat her cold skin, but not in an uncomfortable way, it was more of a familiar feeling like…going home. Quickly changing her train of thought Ginny looked towards the closed entrance.

"How am I going to…" once the words left her mouth the door creaked open revealing the library. It seemed so long ago since she had been on the other side of this room, when in all actuality it was a few minutes. _This is getting annoying, I hope to finish a sentence at some point._ Remembering that she had locked the door to the library when she went to investigate, she thought it would be wise to reopen the library before anyone thought to wonder about the librarian's whereabouts. As she exited the secret room someone clamped a hand onto her arm. With a scream Ginny raised her hand to hex whoever, _or whatever_, dared to accost her.

"Hey there, take it easy," the man yelled. Ginny stayed her wand hand from coming down on top of the man with a particularly foul Bat-Bogey Hex. Finally seeing who stood in front of her she managed to let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Draco raised an eyebrow at her disheveled look, cobwebs in her hair, and the white pallor of her face. "Hey you look like you just saw a ghost."

Ginny just stared at him with a shake of her head. "You will not believe what just…"

"Hey, what's this?" Draco shoved past Ginny to look into the secret room.

Ginny let out a stream of giggles in response, nearly falling to the floor with fits of laughter. _Once again I can't finish a stupid sentence!_

"What?" Draco looked at her with a confused look. "What did I say? Ghost?"

Ginny let out another burst of giggles and knew that she would relish in the reveal of her exciting new tale.

**Great, so here we are again. I managed to get out another chapter. I hope you enjoy this and do you know how I will be able to tell if you like it…wait for it…REVIEWING! Yeah!! But please review and let me know if this is worth my time to continue slaving over my computer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Miss Weasley for heaven's sake please tell us what you so desperately need to share," McGonagall spoke from behind her desk. Her lips were pursed as if to keep herself from lashing out at the young girl.

"Yes Miss Weasley, do get on with it," Snape drawled from his position on the couch. "I actually have things of importance to do, unlike some of us…" There was a brief moment of silence in the room and Ginny glared down at the floor, not wanting to let Snape know how much his cruel words affected her.

"Oh don't worry Severus," Draco patted the older man's shoulder as he leaned against the wall. "You already took your shower today, remember? I remember because I commented on the new shampoo you were using, the one that smelled like peaches and cream."

Everyone in the room grew silent. All were turned towards Snape to see what his reaction would be. Snape's eyes narrowed and he looked close to fuming, when suddenly his eyes lightened and he let out a loud guffaw. It was the oddest thing, Ginny remembered thinking, to see Snape laughing carefree, it almost gave Ginny hope for the future. _If Snape can change from being an awful old man, to one that accepts the teasing of others maybe others can change as well_. Ginny caught a brief image of Harry in her mind but quickly shut that train of thought down.

"Well, I suppose we should get started." Ginny had to drag everyone's attention back to her because some of the professors were still in shock over the reaction of the notoriously evil Severus Snape. "I saw Godric Gryffindor," Ginny smiled when everyone's head whipped around to spare pointedly at her. "There, that got everybody listening didn't it."

"Miss Weasley…I'm sorry, Ginny, please explain yourself," McGonagall looked at the young girl with a sense of eagerness as if somehow she new this would happen.

"I suppose I should start with the fact that I discovered the founder's hidden library," Ginny state with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"What?" Professor Flitwick squeaked as he nearly toppled off the extra high cushion placed on the couch specifically for him. If it weren't for Professor Sprout he would have landed straight on his face. "I have made it my personal quest to search for the hidden library but to no avail."

"I must confess," Professor Binns stated as he floated in the corner by himself. "I too have looked all over Hogwarts, passing through rooms that have not been seen by a living person for hundreds of years, and yet I still did not find the elusive library. Tell me girl, what makes you so special that you can find this room within a mere few weeks?"

Ginny opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. Not only did she not know the answer to the question that Professor Binns had asked, she had even been wondering that herself, but this had to have been one of the few times that the professor seemed to be emotional about something, let alone speak freely on a topic when not asked.

"I…I don't rightly know Professor," Ginny managed not to stutter too bad in her response. Steeling herself with the confidence she knew was deep inside her, Ginny ignored the pointed looks given to her by the staff. "As I was saying, I found the library and saw Godric Gryffinor. He was obviously a ghost and spoke as if he knew me. In fact he said that…that I was an exceptional witch."

"He's got you there love," Draco smiled fondly at her causing Ginny's heart to race. Refraining from blushing Ginny continued.

"Godric then gave me this necklace," Ginny drew out the piece of jewelry from underneath her thick robes to show the room. Everyone let out a deep gasp especially the females.

"I must say Ginny…that is gorgeous," McGonagall spoke with awe.

"Indeed it is," Ginny replied fondly staring down at the necklace. "He said that the necklace was created for me and that it would serve a purpose. I will find out what that is when the time is right. But he also said that everything we would need to save Hogwarts and Dumbledore could be found in the library."

"Well that is great news," McGonagall beamed at Ginny from across the room. "Thank you for informing us all as to your new found discovery." The new Headmistress stood from her desk and walked around to stand by Ginny. "I will be in contact with all of you to give further instructions as to the defense of Hogwarts but for the moment I would like to speak with Ginny and Draco, thank you." McGonagall put an arm around Ginny and drew her to take a seat across from her desk. She gestured for Draco to take the seat next to Ginny and proceeded to converse with the teachers that were exiting the room.

"Oi, what do you think this meeting will be about?" Draco leaned over the arm of the chair.

"Probably about the room, I'm sure she would like to start researching," Ginny whispered back.

"I was thinking," Draco looked back to make sure McGonagall was still standing by the door. "Maybe," Draco leaned closer, "we should think about christening the hidden library, if you know what I mean," he waggled his eyes.

"Draco," Ginny nearly sputtered at the proposition. "You are appalling."

"You weren't saying that last night," Draco smirked. "In fact I distinctly remember hearing, 'Oh Draco you're amazing,' and 'Oooo Draco do that again,'" he said in a mock female voice.

"Oh please," Ginny rolled her eyes and trying not to laugh. "You know nothing happened last night except what you thought of in your own head."

"Hmmm," Draco thought pensively. "It seemed so real," he relied with a shake of his head.

"What seemed so real?" McGonagall asked curiously as she sat down in her chair.

"Nothing," Ginny quickly replied, shooting a scathing glare at Draco. "What did you need from us Professor?"

"To begin Ginny, I must congratulate you on this new discovery. I am sure we could spend ages in that library and only scratch the tip of the iceberg but I am willing to start as soon as possible. I would like to start a committee to search through the books for anything useful. We'll start with four people and see how that works. Draco and myself will work the evening shift since we are busy teaching lessons during the day. Ginny, you and Harry Potter will be working during the day since you are already in the library."

"Wait, what!?" Ginny sputtered in shock and anger. Draco worriedly sent her a look, trying to express with his eyes that they could talk about it later. "No, absolutely not. I refuse to work with Harry Potter!" Ginny didn't realize how loud she was being until McGonagall raised an eyebrow in response to her demeanor.

"Miss Weasley," McGonagall spoke, Ginny nearly winced at the reference to her last name in that manner. "Are you trying to tell me that your enmity with Mr. Potter is going to stand in the way of the safety of Hogwarts children and the survival of Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Ginny almost cringed in McGonagall's description. "Professor…er…Minerva, it's not like that. If I could just exp…"

"I think not Miss Weasley. If I could bring others onto the committee do you not think that I would? The other staff members are furiously trying to gather information in hopes of creating a defense around Hogwarts. They are presently working night and day and I can not take them away from their duties. We need to start exploring the library quickly because if we do not, I fear the safety of Hogwarts will soon be in jeopardy."

Ginny looked down at the floor, disgusted with her selfishness but also with working in any capacity with Harry. Slowly, Ginny covered the emerald stone, around her neck, with her small hand. Her eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment, instantly finding comfort in the soft gem.

"Ok," Ginny opened her eyes. "I will do it."

**Thank you to **_**foxgoddess07 **_**and **_**purplegabby 123**_** for your wonderful reviews. I instantly feel so happy to know that others enjoy what I'm writing. If you stop by and read the story please review even if it's to tell me why you didn't want to finish reading. Just please review! I'm starting to become obsessive in checking my review list!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

McGonagall watched as Ginny and Draco exited her office. She sat at the desk for a few moments attempting to ease the worrying thoughts that ran through her head. The Headmistress sent a glance over to the closed door of Dumbledore's private chambers. "You may come out now Mr. Potter."

The door opened and Harry stepped into the office. McGonagall could see the pain that was swirling in his eyes. "Why don't you tell her?" the headmistress asked in a kind voice.

Harry clenched his jaw and closed his hands into a fist as if it took all his will not to through a punch at the nearest object or person. "I would have if it weren't for the fact that I hate myself too much. I deserve her anger. I deserve the pain that I feel." Harry hung his head. "I don't deserve her forgiveness."

"Harry, just tell her it was our fault," McGonagall stood from her desk and slowly walked towards him. "If I could change things I would have." She placed a tender hand on the young man's shoulder but he angrily shrugged it off and walked towards the window.

"But you can't change things now can you." Harry set his mouth in a thin line, his brows furrowed and eyes brimming with anger and sadness. "I could have changed things, but no!" This time Harry couldn't reign in his anger and he pulled his arm back and punched through the window. He savored the pain that raced up his arm and enjoyed the blood seeping from gashes in his fist and arm. "You wouldn't let me change things," he stated quietly.

"Harry!" McGonagall gasped as he drew back his bloodied arm. "What has gotten into you. This will not help Ginny."

"I can't stand here anymore and look at you," Harry turned away from the hurt expression that crossed her face. "If I could I would tell Ginny the truth just so that she would abandon her quest to save Dumbledore's life," McGonagall gasped in response.

"Please Harry," McGonagall tried to reach out to him again.

"No!" he jerked away from her. "If I didn't have a life debt to Dumbledore I would let him die, but as it were…" Harry stalked towards the door. "I won't tell Ginny yet, but someday I will." Harry wrenched open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

In his quarters, later that night, he tended his aching arm. Harry decided to not heal it with magic because it was the first time he had felt alive in a long time. He placed antiseptic on the cuts and wrapped his arm and hand tightly with a cloth. Harry sat in the dark of his rooms and pondered over the coming events.

_How am I going to be able to work with her. To stand next to her and smell her wonderful scent. To see her and want to hold her in my arms as I once did._ Harry groaned loudly and attempted to focus on the pain of his arm and not the pain of his heart. To take his mind off of Ginny and the tragedy of his past he walked to the fireplace and stuck his hand into the bowl containing floo powder.

He would call Remus and see if he would play some chess with him. Remus wasn't as good as Ron so Harry would occasionally beat Remus. At the memory of Ron a wave of grief closed off his throat. Barely able to take his next breath Harry closed his eyes as he was assaulted with the images of Ron dead along with the whole Weasley family.

Harry physically shook his head, as if he could truly through away the assaulting memories. As he was about to throw the floo powder into the fireplace when he heard a knock on his door. Harry turned his head towards the door with a puzzled expression on his face. No one knew that he was still in the castle except for a select few, and if it was McGonagall again, he didn't know if he could stop himself from hexing her into oblivion.

Harry stopped to pickup a shirt that wasn't covered in blood and went to open the door. As he opened the door he knew he wasn't expecting this person to be on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked with confusion on his face.

**Cue the eerie music. Who could it be? What's going on with Harry? Why is he so angry at McGonagall and Dumbledore? Sorry that this is so short. I thought you'd like something to think about while I go on a writing hiatus. I'm going home for Christmas and we don't have internet at home. Hopefully I can get somewhere that has wireless so I can update but don't hold your breath. The good news? I should be able to finish the story, or get really close, so by the time I'm back I'll be able to update fairly quickly. I hope everyone has a great Christmas/Hanukkah/Holiday! Please Review too, think of it as a Christmas present to me. And thank you for those who have Reviewed (yeah you!!)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Oops...I made a mistake! Sometimes instead of Ginny I write Hermione's name. I'm sorry! Most of my stories involve Hermione and so by default I write her name. I need to make sure I read through my writing carefully. Thank you to GoddessOfTheNight3 for catching that!**_

**Chapter 13**

Ginny and Draco walked out of Professor McGonagall's with heavy thoughts weighing each of them down. As soon as Ginny cleared the steps and stepped past the gargoyle she sank back against the stone wall and took in a deep breathe. Closing her eyes she strived to restrain all the emotions that were threatening to boil over.

"Ginny?" Draco issued a soft statement that held both hesitancy and comfort.

"Draco," Ginny opened her eyes to stare into the concerned eyes of the man that she feared she was beginning to lo… care a great deal for. "What am I going to do?"

Draco stared at her for a moment, not letting a single emotion escape his gray eyes. Without warning Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. "You already know what to do Ginny," he whispered lightly into her ear.

Ginny crushed herself against Draco's strong body. She relished the protective feeling of being in his arms. Ginny encircled his waist with her arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck, savoring his heady scent. "I could stand here in your arms forever Draco," Ginny murmured into his robes. His arms tightened around her however it was so slight she could barely feel it.

"Ginny," Draco pulled back from her arms just enough that he could look into her eyes. Ginny stared into his face, however she instantly tensed because she had never seen his face become so serious. Draco brought his hand and gently caressed Ginny's soft cheek. Unconsciously she pushed her face into the hand.

"I love you."

Ginny's eyes immediately snapped up to look into Draco's face. Despite uttering the poignant statement, his facial features gave nothing away of what he could be thinking.

"What did you say?" replied quietly. _Maybe he didn't say what I think he said._

"You know very well what I said," Draco narrowed his eyes. "I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley. I knew I was in trouble when I found you in the muggle library, even more so when we went flying and I saw how happy you were in the air. I knew that I loved you when I thought I had lost you because I chose to follow Dumbledore's orders and try to bring up the most horrible memory you hold. I may not be the nicest man and I certainly carry my own problems that are in the past, but I can tell you Ginny, that I will love you forever."

Throughout his speech Ginny drew back farther and farther because she could feel herself drowning in her emotions. _Could Draco really love me? Can I let him? _

Draco saw her moving away from him so he drew back himself, still careful not to let his emotions show. "I know you need to take this in, so I'm giving you some time to think about what I just said." Draco lifted his arms in the air as a show of surrender and that he was backing off for now. "But what I think you need to do, and this is merely a suggestion," he reminded her somewhat warily as Ginny frowned at him. "I think you should talk to Potter."

Ginny started to step forward and argue when Draco cut her off. "Now, just hear me out. You'll never be able to go on because you're still hung up on Potter, especially since he's just come back."

Ginny knew in her heart that what Draco was saying was true. She still cared for Harry even knowing what he had done to her. Draco saw the tears in her eyes and stepped towards to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Talk to him Gin," Draco said softly. "Find the answers to the questions you've been asking yourself for a long time. If you're ready to have a relationship with me, I'll be waiting. If not…" Draco let his mask slip for just a moment and she saw the hurt that she would cause him if she didn't choose him. "Well, if not then…I'll think of something," he gave a small smile and a wink. "I'll be in my rooms if you need me."

Draco walked backwards for a moment as if he were taking the time to imprint her image in his mind. He was about to round a corner so he turned around and Ginny found herself staring at the spot he had just vacated.

Ginny turned around and walked the silent halls by herself, waiting for an idea to miraculously pop into her mind. She didn't even know where she was walking she just seemed to be wandering around the school as if in search of something. All of a sudden she heard someone stomping through the halls, cursing and kicking the walls haphazardly. Quickly Ginny ran around the corner to see who it was. If it were a student she was ready to take points off, if it were Professor Snape, she would rather not be the way of his anger. Even though she knew he was in the building, she was unprepared to see Harry storm down the hallway.

She saw him enter the door that she was standing in front of only moments ago. _Now was the time_ she thought to herself as she heard the door slam shut. Ginny would just walk over there and demand what was rightfully hers. The truth of why Harry never showed and why he never came back, why he had been gone when she needed him most. What she needed to find out first and foremost was if she was still in love with him and if not could she forgive him, and once that was out of the way, where did Draco fit into her life?

Filled to bursting with questions, Ginny walked purposefully to Harry's door and knocked on it before she could run away. After a minute had passed Ginny was trying to convince herself to walk away, that he had flooed to Hogsmeade when the door suddenly opened.

Ginny was assaulted with Harry's dominant presence, but she was gratified to see him shocked over her abrupt appearance. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked brusquely.

Ginny stood up straight, not letting Harry's tall figure intimidate her. "I am here because I want to know everything. We're going to sit down and you will tell me where you were on the night when my family was killed."

**Will Ginny find she still loves Harry? When she finds out the truth about that night will she be able to forgive him? What about Draco? Will she choose him over Harry? What do guys think? Are there any preferences?**

**Well, I'm back from my break and am really busy with student teaching. I didn't get as much writing down as I thought I would so I will try to update as soon as I can. The characters are kind of going off script so I will try to real them back in so the story will probably have only a couple of chapters left.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Ginny," Harry responded as he looked down on the petite red head who he had loved for many years. He tried to stamp down his feelings as he gazed into her emotionless face. "Please come in," he stepped back from the door and gestured for her to enter his rooms.

"No," Ginny replied, arms crossed in front of her chest. "I'm not going to waste my time unless you tell me what it is that I came for."

Harry stood motionless for a moment; thoughts swirled through his mind like a tornado. He glanced at the floor before staring into her rich, chocolate eyes. "Of course Ginny," he sighed. "You deserve to know the truth." Once again he gestured for her to pass him and after a brief moment's pause, Ginny consented.

She strode through the door as if she owned the place and took a seat on the couch. Harry shut the door and walked towards the chair seated across from her. "Would you like something to drink before we begin?"

"No, thank you," Ginny replied primly. Her hands were clenched tightly in her lap and it took all of her strength not to let him see her shaking. "Please sit," she nodded towards his chair.

Once Harry sat down he gazed directly at the young woman seated across from him. _Gods, look at how beautiful she is_, he thought to himself. "What specifically do you want to know, Ginny?" He leaned over to the end table next to him, to pour himself a small glass of whiskey. He knew that it would be necessary if he wanted to survive this night with his mind intact.

"I want to know why you didn't show for lunch like we planned, why you felt that Quidditch was more important than me and my dead family, why you didn't come for me after their deaths, why you weren't their for their funerals, why you let me go to Hermione's place, why you weren't there when her whole family died?" Ginny took a gasp after she rambled off the questions she had always wanted to ask. She took a moment to compose herself, hating how the conversation was opening up old wounds.

"Those are a lot of questions Ginny," Harry commented lightly. He swirled the contents of his glass lightly, enjoying the colors of the rich drink.

"Don't you dare patronize me," Ginny jerked her head up to stare at Harry who seemed to be in his own world. All traces of tears were gone when she felt that he wasn't taking the conversation seriously.

"Forgive me," Harry broke his gaze away from the glass, "I did't intend any harm by the comment." He laid the glass on the table and he looked tiredly up at Ginny. "It's a long story, are you sure you would like to hear it?"

Ginny paused, _this is what I have always wanted…right? I wanted to know why Harry wasn't there, why he didn't feel I was that important to him. Am I ready for my heart to break again?_ Steeling herself for the inevitable, she nodded her head in acquiescence. "Yes, I _need_ to hear it."

"Very well," Harry replied, leaning forward in his chair and clasping his hands together, he shook them lightly in front of his body as if thinking how to start such a gruesome story. "I was leaving my flat for our lunch date. I even remember carrying with me the handful of magazines and notepads you had left there from the previous day," Harry chuckled as he remembered, but sobered quickly. "As I was about to leave I found Dumbledore standing at my door with a handful of Auror's. They all had their wands out looking around for something…" Harry immediately stopped his story and stood from his chair. "I have a better idea."

He walked away from the living room and into what appeared to be the bedroom. Harry returned momentarily and placed a large bowl between them on a coffee table. "You will believe me better if you see it." Ginny looked doubtfully from Harry to the Pensieve, not liking the thought of entering Harry's mind. But he was right, she would always have doubts of the veracity of his story if she didn't see it for herself.

"Ok then," Ginny nodded, "let's do it."

**Ok...I know it's a REALLY short chapter, but it didn't feel right to put the pensieve scene with this chapter. I am at the mercy of my muse I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that it's taking so long! Lesson plans are the biggest pain in my tush! Stick with me folks. I would like to hear what you think about the story, and not just this chapter but the overarching idea, like is it good?? I'm presently uploading a story that I found a while ago but it's in a different genre, head over to my profile page and check it out. Remember...reviews are a wonderful thing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Harry looked around the room to make sure he had everything before he left to meet Ginny. He had his hand on the door but snatched away because he caught something out of the corner of his eye. The wedding magazines that Ginny had placed strategically throughout his apartment so no matter where he was he could glimpse a wedding dress, flowers, or a tux. Harry collected all the magazines he could find because he knew if Ginny thought he wasn't looking at them, he would be in deep trouble. Now, juggling the magazines, notepad, and the flowers he had bought Ginny, he opened his door to walk to the apparition point. However, before he took a single step outside he was met with the bright blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore._

"_Albus?" Harry asked inquisitively. "What are you doing here?" Harry began to grow worried when he suddenly noticed the hard look in Dumbledore's eyes and the way he glanced furtively around him. Harry began to reach for his wand when a group of Aurors ran up the stairs, all with their wands out and formed a protective circle around Harry and Dumbledore. _

"_What is going on?" Harry asked with steel in his voice._

"_Harry, it is imperative that you don't ask questions but trust us. We must take you somewhere safe," Dumbledore took a step back to gesture towards the group of Auror's._

"_I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what has happened," Harry replied, hugging the stack of materials in his arms closer as if he thought it would be taken away._

"_Harry," Dumbledore barked, causing Harry to jump slightly. He couldn't remember the last time Dumbledore raised his voice. "We need to leave now."_

_Suddenly all the blood drained from his face, "Ginny," he softly uttered. "Is it Ginny? Is she all right?" Harry asked desperately, moving forward so he could catch any hint of a clue in the eyes of his protector._

_Dumbledore simply stared down at him, all but confirming Harry's assumption. "Please, take me to her," Harry said reaching for his wand. He would be prepared to fight off any Death Eater if it meant that he could reach Ginny._

"_Thank you, Harry. I assure you it is for the best," Dumbledore smiled softly at Harry. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gently pushed him to the stairs, the Aurors instantly flanking the two figures. _

_Harry barely remembered the walk from his flat to the apparition point. All he could recall was the nerves and the terrible pictures of Ginny lying in a pool of blood, little did he now that at that very moment the entire Weasley clan, save Ginny, was in that exact position._

_At the apparition point, Dumbledore took a firm hand on Harry's elbow and he felt the familiar, yet still uncomfortable feeling of being suffocated. In a moment's notice, however, he was standing in a darkened room. He felt the presence of Dumbledore and the Aurors. Someone sent a shot of light to the candles that lined the room and once Harry could see the room, he blinked his eyes a few times to try and comprehend. _

_He no longer felt Dumbledore's hand or the presence of his books. Harry reached for his wand and found it gone as well. Looking around, he couldn't understand why he was in a glass enclosure. It seemed like a cozy room yet the only downfall was that it resided in a cage. Harry looked through the glass walls to see Dumbledore staring sadly at him._

"_What have you done?" Harry whispered hoarsely. He could feel his heart constricting tightly in his chest and the panic welling up, threatening to escape his throat. _

"_It was for your own good Harry," Dumbledore shook his head morosely. "I did what I had to for the good of the wizarding world. It wasn't easy Harry," the elderly man seemed as if he were trying to convince himself as well as Harry._

"_What have you done!" Harry hit a hand against the glass enclosure, ignoring the pain that ran up his arm, instead he focused on his anger._

_Dumbledore was silent for a moment as he stared at Harry, but also through him as if he were seeing something in the past. "We…received an anonymous tip," Dumbledore stated slowly._

"_Go on," Harry growled, his hand tightening into a fist once more._

"_We heard that you were to be assassinated, as well…" Dumbledore closed his eyes, obvious pain flickered across his face. "…as well as the entire Weasley family."_

"_No!" Harry shouted. "Where are they? What has happened?" Harry began banging on the glass._

"_They're all gone," a quiet voice responded from the shadows. Heels clicked as the figure drew closer until Harry could see the all too familiar face of Professor McGonagal. Tears streaked down her face and she looked as if she had aged twenty years over night. "They're all gone."_

"_Please…please no," Harry sobbed as he slipped to the floor. "Please tell me it's not true," he whispered, praying for this to be only a dream._

"_Harry," the voice of Dumbledore called to him, "I am so sorry."_

_Harry let loose the torrent of tears and the deeps sorrow that threatened to engulf him. "Please no…not Ginny…not Ron," he whispered painfully._

"_If only we had gotten the intelligence earlier…" McGonagall offered._

"_Liar!" Harry roared. He stumbled to his feet and pointed an accusatory finger at the pair of professors he had respected for nearly his whole life. "You could have sent Aurors. I didn't need this many," Harry gestured towards the group of men who were standing rather uncomfortably around the glass enclosure. "While you were getting me, you should have warned the Weasley's. Why didn't you…" Harry stepped back as shock overcame him. The guilty looks in both Dumbledore's and McGonagall's eyes told the whole story._

"_You thought…" Harry could barely get out the loathsome words. "You thought I was more important…didn't you?"_

_Dumbledore sighed and hung his head, "I am ashamed to admit that indeed…you __are__ more valuable." _

"_When will you people ever get it into your heads!" Harry roared terrifyingly. "I am not the man you think I am. I wouldn't have accomplished anything if it weren't for my friends. I couldn't have survived if it weren't for them and…and Ginny!" Harry collapsed as his dead fiancee's name escaped his lips. He turned his back on the duo and rested his head against the cool glass, unconcerned with the blood that dripped down his broken hand._

"_Let me out of here," he whispered._

"_We can't," McGonagall cried out, the tears apparent in her trembling voice. "We don't know if it's safe."_

"_Well…I suppose you're right," Harry replied conversationally. "I don't suppose you would be safe from me if I were to be let out right now. Maybe give it…100 years…no…wait, I'd say 1,000 just to ere on the safe side."_

"_You stupid boy," Dumbledore yelled, causing a jolt of reaction from Harry. "We did what was necessary. We made the hard choice. We chose the better of the two evils."_

"_If you knew anything about me, you would have saved the Weasley's and then come for me. Because I would rather be dead then live without Ginny."_

Ginny felt herself pulled out of the dreamlike state and collapsed promptly on the floor. Her entire body was shaking and she appreciated the blanket that was laid across her body and the strong arms that wrapped around her tightly. She felt herself being rocked back and forth and momentarily allowed the terrible scene that played before her eyes to be pushed aside, but only for a moment.

As if awaking from a daze, Ginny pushed herself away and clambered to her feet, unsteady though they may be, and walked towards the door.

"Ginny," Harry muttered her name hoarsely. "I was told you were dead."

"Please, I can't take anymore," Ginny whimpered. Harry grabbed her arm and turned her roughly around.

"You said you needed to hear the truth, this is the truth," Harry shook her, though careful not to be too rough. "I loved you with all my heart, and I felt as if someone ripped away a part of me that day. I didn't find out that you were alive until Dumbledore had told me that Hermione…" Harry closed his eyes briefly to clear away the pain. "…that Hermione was dead and that you had somehow survived both attacks. He was suspicious but I didn't care, I was ecstatic that you were alive."

Harry released his bruising hold on Ginny and instinctively she reached up to rub circulation back into her arms. "I wanted to run to you, to hold you in my arms. Until Dumbledore told me you hated me. That you blamed me for what had happened, that I should have been there. I didn't realize that Dumbledore had concocted a story as to my whereabouts. To this day, I have not been able to look that man in the eyes. I am disgusted with him for what he had done, and yet disgusted in myself for what I should've done."

Harry sank into the chair and poured himself another ample glass of whiskey and drank it one large gulp. "I'm sorry Ginny," he whispered plaintively. "I'm sorry."

Ginny couldn't bear to hear anymore. There were so many emotions that were running through that she felt at any moment she may explode.

"I…I…" Ginny walked backwards to the door and fumbled for the handle. "I have to go," Ginny managed to grab a hold of the handle and yank the door open, stumbling out of the door and nearly running to the sanctuary of her room.

Harry didn't even look up as he used wandless magic to shut the door. The same wandless magic that he should have used to escape the glass walls of his prison.

**I can't believe I pushed out this chapter so fast! Well here's the much anticipated explanation of what happened that day. Was it what you think happened? What to do about Harry and Ginny? He loves her and Ginny now knows the truth. What about Draco who is waiting patiently for Ginny? Who will she choose? And how does this tie into the strange necklace, the ghost of Godric Gryffindor, and the unknown illness of Dumbledore? Please, please, please, please review! Uh...please?**


	16. Chapter 16

1**Chapter 16**

Ginny didn't know how long she ran or even where she was running to, she just knew that she had to get away from Harry. All the images that she had just been witness to were rolling around in her head coalescing into one huge picture telling her that she was wrong…wrong for all these years. Everything that she had thought had been a lie. She continued running as she thought who the true person was to blame…Albus Dumbledore. Ginny felt a sharp pain in her side and took a moment to breathe it wasn't until she stood up that she found herself standing in front of the infirmary, the place where Dumbledore laid helplessly.

Ginny looked down the hallway in search of anyone who could see the crime she was about to commit. Pulling out her wand she pointed it at the locked door and whispered "_Alohomora." _Ginny heard the soft click of the door knob and she tentatively tried the door. It opened without a squeak and Ginny hurriedly walked across the threshold and closed the door behind her.

The infirmary was dark and deathly still. The trees outside the windows cast spooky shadows along the walls making Ginny shiver in trepidation. She knew she shouldn't be in here, she knew she should go and find Draco the one person who could make sense of this mess, but instead Ginny found herself standing before Dumbledore's bed. The man she once respected, once thought was greater than life now lay in bed, a sickly pallor colored his skin, cheeks sunken in and his long white hair lay greasy about his head.

Silently, Ginny pulled up a chair to sit next to the seemingly frail old man. "To think," she whispered, "that I blamed Harry all these years." Despite trying to be quiet, her words echoed ominously through the room. "I thought that Harry had abandoned me, my family, and my friends...but it was you...it was you all along." Tears began to trickle down Ginny's face. "I believed in you...believed that you were so wise and powerful...believed that you were the greatest wizard to ever walk the earth...but you are nothing more than a coward." Ginny spat the words at the man who lay before her unmoving. "You are a coward who allowed me to blame Harry because you were too afraid to tell me yourself...too afraid to let me know the truth."

Ginny stood and paced the room, she needed to move in order to refrain from pounding her fists against his prone body. She wanted to unleash her anger on him for all the pain that he had caused her. All the lives that had been lost..._but how many lives would have been lost if Dumbledore had not restrained Harry, _Ginny's treacherous conscience whispered hauntingly. _If Harry had died trying to save your family, who would have defeated Voldemort? Who would have saved the wizarding world?_ Ginny cut back a sob at the thought of her world being taken over by Voldemort and his Death Eaters...everyone who wasn't a pureblood being slaves to the dark and evil creature.

Ginny turned back to Dumbledore, "is it possible that though your actions resulted in my family and friends death, was for the good of all? How cruel of a world that I would be put in this position," Ginny whispered sadly. She sank to the floor next to Dumbledore's bed, laying her head wearily on the mattress. "How can I forgive you for what you have done? But at the same time...how can I not? How much more saddened would I have been if my family and Harry died along with countless other witches, wizards, and muggles?"

Hesitantly, Ginny placed her hand on Dumbledore's arm. With all the power she held inside of her, with tears streaming down her face, the words "I forgive you," were uttered from her mouth. At first, merely a weight that had been pressing against Ginny's heart for years seemed to be lifted, but something else happened as well.

Strangely, Ginny felt a slight burning on her chest, bringing her hand up she gingerly placed it where it hurt and encountered the necklace that she nearly forgot she was wearing. Pulling it out from underneath her shirt she found the once emerald necklace was beginning to glow so bright that she could barely see a definable color. Shutting her eyes against the brightness, the light seemed to take over the entire room and she feared it would wake the whole castle. The burning pain the necklace brought nearly made Ginny faint and when she started to fear that she couldn't take any more the light instantly went out and the necklace became ice cold.

Opening her eyes, Ginny found that she couldn't see anything and she became afraid that the light had damaged her eyes. She closed them tightly hoping that the blindness was only temporary. Faintly she thought she heard a voice from behind her, "once you have given your enemy what can only come from the heart, the mystery of the necklace will be revealed." Ginny whipped her head around and opened her eyes, this time she was able to make out a few objects in the infirmary but most were blurry.

Closing her eyes once more, she focused on the voice. It sounded like Godric Gryffindor, _but what had his words meant?_

"Miss Weasley?" Ginny eyes popped open, startled to be addressed in the nearly empty infirmary. Surely Godric Gryffindor would not address her as such. Straining to see past the blurriness of her vision she nearly had a heart attack because there was no mistaking the bright blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, awake and no longer in a coma.

**Ok...so...I feel really bad that I am awful at updating my stories. But good news...I'm almost done. There are probably only 1 or 2 more chapters left. I am so excited. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I am only a mere slave to my writing muse and it dictated that I stop at this point. So, please review, let me know that my hard work has paid off...pretty, pretty please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ginny blinked stupidly at the most powerful wizard the magical world has ever seen and uttered the most intelligent words that she could think of at the moment, "huh…what?"

Dumbledore lay in bed, still weak and pale from the length of time spent bed ridden. He coughed and gestured for the cup of water that lay on the night stand next to the bed. Ginny hurriedly picked up the cup and passed it to the Headmaster. Slowly he brought the cup to his thin, chapped lips and guzzled the water greedily. Ginny refilled the cup three more times before Dumbledore was fully satisfied. Lying back on the bed, the two people stared at each other, not knowing what to say to one another.

"I suppose," Dumbledore croaked out, "that you finally know the truth?"

Ginny could barely nod her head because the grief of Harry's memories choked the words from her throat. She saw Dumbledore's eyes shift to the necklace and Ginny looked down and gasped at the sight. The once beautiful emerald necklace was now blackened as if it were scorched. She reached a trembling hand to touch the stone and quickly drew her hand away at the searing pain her fingers encountered. Pulling her shirt away, Ginny saw a red outline of the stone on her chest, _damn…that's going to leave a mark_.

"I believe that was a very powerful and ancient artifact you have there Miss Weasely, once worn by Godric Gryffindor himself."

Ginny cringed as she looked at the ruined 'artifact'. "Well…I think I broke it Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore let out a brief laugh, accompanied by succession of deep coughs. "No," he waved away the cup of water that Ginny gestured to. "You did not break it my dear. You used its great power and I am afraid you used it on a worthless person, such as myself."

Ginny was silent for a moment, she desperately searched for the words that could explain what she was currently feeling. "I cannot say that I wasn't upset at you. I was furious, angry, and honestly…I wanted you to suffer as I did." Ginny wiped a stray tear away as she looked out into the deserted hallway. "But I understand what you did, I believe you did what you had to do in order to save Harry and our world. I still do not like the sacrifices that had to have been given up but…I forgive you, and I forgive Harry," Ginny muttered.

"I wish I was worthy of your forgiveness. In my coma-like state I have had a lot of time to think about my actions throughout the years. I have decided that if I were to do it all again, I would have sacrificed my life in order to save your family. I should have done it then but I…I was foolish. I am very, very sorry, my dear Ginevra." Dumbledore held out a feeble hand in which Ginny took in her two hands. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, she felt weak tremors rack his body and she saw that he was crying. Ginny's heart nearly broke at the sight of such a powerful man in the throes of grief.

"Oh my, it is a miracle," a gasp sounded behind her as Madame Pomfrey, clad in her nightgown, robe, and her hair in curlers stood in the open doorway. She turned into her office and Ginny heard the witch speak to someone and a succession of pops from the fireplace signaled the arrival of several individuals.

Soon the room was filled with staff members all crowding around Dumbledore's bed. They chattered excitedly with each other, asking Pomfrey about his health and how he awoke, and questioning Dumbledore himself who appeared to find his composure, though the tear stains were evident to anyone who stood too close. Ginny managed to squirm her way out of the group and into the hallway. Breathing in and out as she collapsed against the wall outside the infirmary, she finally felt a sense of peace. A laugh started deep in her stomach and worked her way up her body until it rang throughout the hallway. Ginny pushed herself off the wall and ran through the corridors, giggling like a maniac. She felt, for the first time in a long time, free. She was free from the confines of her hate, anger, sadness and guilt…guilt for being the only survivor of a family massacre. The sadness and guilt were still there but it was not as debilitating as before.

Ginny found herself in front of the one place she knew she belonged. Whispering the password, she ducked into the living quarters and nearly startled the blonde haired man who seemed to be playing checkers…with himself.

"So are you winning?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, I'm kicking my own arse," Draco flashed Ginny his award winning smile. The smile dulled as he realized where she had just come from.

"How was the talk?" Draco asked as he unfolded his tall body from the chair and walked towards her.

"I know the truth now," Ginny slowly responded. "He didn't leave me like I thought. It all ended up being the result of Dumbledore trying to save Harry…but the main thing is that Harry didn't leave me and my family."

"Ahh," Draco nodded. He backed away and walked toward his shelves filled with books. He haphazardly picked out a book and flipped through the pages. "Does that mean that you will go back to him? I am sure he still loves you." Draco slammed the book shut with barely concealed anger.

"I am pretty sure he is still in love with me. And with time I could love him as well…" Ginny trailed off as she saw the pain in Draco's face. "But never in the same way. I am not the same person I was back then." Draco turned his head away from the book shelf to stare at Ginny, hope blooming in his eyes. "I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy. I don't know what our future holds, but the one thing I know is that I love you with all of my heart."

Draco looked at her with his penetrating stare before he cracked a grin. "Really, you only love me with all of your heart because I love you with all of my soul."

"Oh, why do you have to…" Ginny was cut off when Draco grabbed her arms and pulled her against his chest.

"Shut up and kiss me," he growled. Pressing his lips against her own, Ginny fell into a whirlwind of emotions. The feel of his soft lips combined with the fierceness of the kiss was what she pictured heaven to be like. This was where she belonged, here in Draco's arms, forever.

Ginny broke off the kiss and gazed up at him. "I never pictured you would be my knight in shining armor and this would be my happily ever after, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

Draco frowned in thought, "I don't mind being your knight in shining armor, because I hear that's what gets girls hot, but happily ever after, I don't think so. I want more adventure, let's go slay some dragons or take a trip across a monster infested sea. Happily ever after implies that we'll stay at home and everything will be hunky-dory and nothing will ever…"

Ginny slapped a hand over his mouth and smirked up into the eyes of her true love, "shut up and kiss me."

"My pleasure," he whispered.

**OMG…this is it…the final chapter…the end of an era…I can barely breathe…I am DONE! FINISHED! This took me way too long to finish this. I started this story almost 5 years ago. AAAAHHHHH! Please let me know what you think. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and faithfully read my story. You are my troopers and I shower you with kisses! Thanks again to all!**


End file.
